Recuerdos olvidados, tácticas de amor
by Ibara no Hime
Summary: Rosa sabe cuál es su pasado, sabe quién es, solo no recuerda cómo conoció tan enigmático chico, así como cuál es su misión, su labor en el mundo, debe recuperar lo vivido o quizás simplemente olvidar y seguir su camino, claro está, ante ello debe tomar la decisión de seguir en dicha organización para salvar el mundo, además ¿Quién era Himura Takeru para ella?
1. ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

De repente estaba ahí, acostada en la cama, había tenido un gran descanso, había dormido bien, mi cuerpo estaba confortable, había descansado de tal manera que mi cuerpo lo agradecía a gran escala, quería dormir más, me revolotee entre las cobijas al escuchar gritos en la casa.

Rosa, rosa despierta, el maestro desea verte – una joven esbelta, un poco más alta que yo, su rostro lleno de pecas, ojos de tamaño promedio y cafés, cabello castaño claro corto, aquella voz era mi prima Jaky.

¡eh! – no comprendía nada.

Me levante perezosa, me vi al espejo sin arreglarme, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y aquel típico copete recto, era de un castaño tan oscuro que tendía a verse negro y a veces podía verse café, mis ojos cafés de un tamaño promedio, estatura baja, complexión normal, piel blanca, efectivamente era yo, mi prima no me dio tiempo de arreglarme, estaba toda desarreglada como cualquier mujer normal al despertar.

No sabía a donde me llevaban, realmente poco importaba, eran mi familia, mis mejores amigos, no creía que algo malo desearan que pasara, pero me era extraño aquella casa, desde el momento en que desperté, aquel cuarto no era el mío, por ello me había visto al espejo para comprobar si era yo o estaba en otro cuerpo, pero efectivamente era yo misma.

¿Dónde estamos? – replique perezosa.

En tu casa – contesto un joven alto, de piel blanca, ojos pequeños y cafés, cabello castaño claro al igual que mi prima, esbelto, quien hablaba era mi mejor amigo.

¿Mi casa?- aquella duda me llego en lo más profundo de mi ser.

La casa era grande y nos dirigíamos al patio trasero, me llevaron aquel hermoso jardín personal y nos dirigimos al bosque, dentro de él seguimos un camino, nos llevó a un lugar sin árboles, lleno de pequeñas cabañas, parecía un lugar de entrenamiento militar o por lo menos eso yo pensaba.

Por fin, pensé que ya no te vería – replico un joven alto de cabello negro, sus ojos grandes y rasgados, una voz masculina pero agradable, labios perfectos, se podría decir que era demasiado atractivo.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte extrañada al ver tan extraño hombre.

Soy yo Takeru – dijo con desgane al ver que no le reconocía.

¿Takeru? – aquello era para mí misma.

¿No le acuerdas? – dijo mi prima – pensé que no era problema lo que te paso, pero olvidar al maestro – sonaba sorprendida.

Talvez recuerda todo antes de conocer al maestro – contesto Johnny.

No sé de qué hablan, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí – disponía a retirarme.

Toma – me dio una funda, con ella venia dentro una espada – tenemos trabajo, somos un equipo, no podemos separarnos – dijo algo triste.

No comprendo – me encogí de hombro tomando el arma – yo – vi que era una espada de verdad – no matare a nadie – tire dicha espada.

Pero prima es importante, tu decidiste hacerlo por el bien del mundo – sonaba insistente.

Debes hacerlo – me regaño mi amigo.

Pero – fui interrumpida.

El trabajo de hoy depende si el mundo se hunde o sigue adelante – aquellas palabras de Takeru me dejaron helada.

Está bien – suspire tras tomar la decisión y agarrar dicha espada que para mí era poco conocida.

¿Qué tenemos que hacer maestro? – mi prima le miro atenta.

Al parecer cierta organización ha creado un nuevo albergue para personas desamparadas, pero aquellas personas que recogen de la calle, algunas desaparecen, otras continúan en el albergue por pura fachada, pero no se sabe que están tramando – afirmo seriamente.

Posible experimenten con ellos – contesto Johnny.

El hecho no es solo eso, es decir, el dinero para dicho albergue es conseguido por trabajo ilegal, el que apoya dicha organización al parecer es el jefe de la Yakuza – termino por decir Takeru.

¿por ahora que tenemos que hacer? – Jaky pregunto ante la situación tensa.

Si podemos salvar a las personas, es lo más importante, pero debemos tener información sobre ellos, debemos desenmascarar dicha organización, saben que este equipo fue hecho para quitar toda organización negativa para el mundo –respondió aquel joven desconocido para mí.

Realmente no entiendo nada – fui hacia el – lo siento, no podré ayudarte – le entregue la espada.

Pero Rosa, eres necesaria, debemos estar todos juntos en ello – me tomo del brazo.

Pero no comprendo nada, no sé qué pinto yo aquí – conteste alterada.

Creo que ese golpe también afecto a tu carácter, si no se puede hacer más, entonces no me eres necesaria – se notaba la dureza que deseaba poner en sus palabras – puedes quedarte en casa si lo deseas, pero esa no es la Rosa que yo conozco, tal vez al principio no entendía bien, pero con tal de ayudar a las personas hacia cualquier cosas, inclusive beber – fue interrumpido por Johnny.

Tiene razón el maestro, has cambiando – replico mi mejor amigo.

¿Y ustedes que saben? Es decir, yo no entiendo nada, no sé qué hacía aquí, solo recuerdo que salíamos juntos Jaky y tu Johnny, pero nada más, como amigos, que cuidaba de mis hijo, es decir, de mis mascotas, no comprendo nada, no sé qué pinto yo aquí, no conozco a este hombre y mucho menos es lo que hacía con el – estaba enojada – lo siento pero no sería mejor que no estorbase – mis lágrimas se avecinaban ante la tensión en mi cabeza.

Tu nunca estorbas – respondió Takeru – es decir, cada uno es esencial, pero es tu decisión venir con nosotros, si lo deseas toma – me dio un papel con dicha dirección del albergue – además todavía no vamos a ir hacia allá, posible sigamos aquí ideando el plan para entrar – replico aquel joven misterioso.

Te acompaño Rosa, seguro no sabes llegar – rio un poco mi prima para alivianar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Llegamos a casa, me llevo a mi habitación, Jaky , mi prima se despidió de mi por la urgencia de aquel trabajo dado, ni tiempo dio de hablar, además de lo tensa que estaba, sabía bien quien era yo, sabía bien mi pasado, lo único que no reconocía era lo que se supone debía estar viviendo, no conocía aquel hombre extraño que era nuestro supuesto maestro, no entendía la situación, no sabía cuál era mi misión ni mi razón de ser en estos momentos, el dolor de la cabeza estaba creciendo, decidí acostarme a dormir apretando aquel papel en mi mano.


	2. ¿Un sueño?

Me quede dormida un momento, al despertar tenía la esperanza que aquello había sido un sueño, pero al parecer no era así, estaba en aquella habitación y sostenía aquella dirección, me fije en el closet, había un botón llamativo, algo que me entraba curiosidad y lo oprimí, con ello cambio toda la ropa y en ella había pura vestimenta de un color negro, sudaderas y pantalones cómodos para ello, como una pañoleta para la cara.

Leí aquel papel en mi mano, tenía una dirección, ante ello me vestí y me dispuse a ir.

Tal vez solo es un sueño – me dije a mi misma en voz alta.

Seguí mi camino con temor hacia la puerta del cuarto, tome la perilla y comencé a girarla.

Tal vez son de esos sueño que despiertas y estas en otro sueño similar - me intentaba controlar mis nervios.

Mis manos temblaban, no podía abrir la puerta, me apoye en ella.

Además si fuera, ¿cómo rayos iba ayudar? No tengo ningún arma – me decidí abrir la puerta, en el suelo estaba aquella espada en su funda – bueno, igual es un sueño, debo ir – me repetía a mí misma para convencerme.

Al llegar no sabía qué hacer, solo me escondí entre unos árboles dando un largo suspiro.

Viniste - la voz de mi prima era alegre, al parecer apenas llegaban al lugar, mi prima llevaba una maleta que se veía pesada, pero ella lo cargaba con naturalidad.

Sabía que no nos defraudarías – la voz de Johnny era confortable, el llevaba una ametralladora.

Bueno la abertura al lugar es aquella, vamos, en silencio- dijo aquel chico que desconocía.

Entramos al lugar con sutileza, Takeru, aquel joven desconocido me apoyaba en ello, al llegar vimos varios informes, tanto de ellos era sobre la extracción de órganos, al parecer la yakuza tenía un trato con alguien exterior, alguien que no podíamos descubrir al sonar las alarmas por un descuido mío y así comenzando una batalla, no sabía qué hace, algo me era extraño, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No pensé que aquello te haya hecho tal daño – repuso el extrañado – saca tu poder, ataca como siempre – aquellas palabras me dieron pauta.

\- Seguro es un sueño – me dije.

\- Anda hazlo, saca tu ataque de siempre – no entendía bien aquello, pero debido a mis pensamientos, era un simple sueño tal vez tenía poderes.

\- Kame Kame Nyaaa –junto ambas manos abiertas simulando una bola en ella, pero para mi sorpresa no salió nada.

\- ¡Qué haces! – exclamo extrañado.

\- Kame, Kame Nya – la mano superior puse unos cuernos pero nada salió - ¿Cuál es el truco para que salga los poderes? – dije en susurro.

\- No debes sacar tu poder de ternura – estaba completamente sonrojado – no quiero que alguien más lo vea – parecía la primera vez que lo dice – usa la espada, tiene códigos, como veras tiene botones, es mi favorita – termino diciendo – después de aquello comencé a atacar, las cosas parecían ir mejor, apretaba algunos botones a lo tonto.

Pudimos salir del lugar ilesos con algunos documentos en mano, sabia mosque nos buscarían, pero ante ello había un lugar a donde teníamos que ir, un lugar secreto que yo no recordaba, tal vez todo esto era un simple sueño y deseaba despertar, pero al parecer no llegaba ese momento aun.


	3. ¿Qué él es?

Corrimos rápidamente, pudimos escapar y en el momento en que parecía que nadie nos seguía, los antifaces fueron quitados, aquello que llevaba el uniforme, fui conducida a un lugar extraño y en él había un conducto subterráneo, cerraron los lugares y nos dirigimos a casa o por lo menos eso decía Takeru, ante ello al llegar cerca de la base, revisamos aquellos papeles que habíamos robado, era extraño el ver que robaban los órganos, el problema era saber el porqué lo hacían, aquello me asqueo un poco, no podía aguantar ver tanta crueldad.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto aquel joven desconocido para mí.

Lo estoy – afirme nerviosa.

Jaky por favor acompáñala afuera – aquel chico misterioso para mí, hablo con gran precisión.

Si maestro – contesto mi prima con sensatez, de esa manera me acompaño afuera - ¿te encuentras bien Rosa? – sonaba preocupada.

Lo estoy – reafirme con la respiración agitada.

Te conozco bien, no lo estás ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar.

Solo que ver eso - mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir – las imágenes de las deserciones – puse mi mano en el rostro asustada.

Sabia, recuerdo que al principio te era difícil, pero luego lograste asimilarlo – me reconfortaba – parece que realmente regresaste aquella época – afirmo Jaky.

Solo quiero ir a casa – suspire cansada.

Estas en casa – respondió feliz mi prima.

Con mis padres – repuse con gran avidez.

Entonces no hay a donde regresar, ellos – fue interrumpida por aquel sujeto.

Ellos podrían estar en peligro – dio una mirada fulminante a mi prima – por esa razón ya no tienes contacto con ellos – hablo Takeru seriamente.

¿Entonces? – no podía hablar ante su presencia.

No puedes regresar – repuso el – si deseas que estén bien – parecía apenado – debes quedarte aquí – se acercó a mí, yo solo me aleje.

Es día no dormí bien, después de todo aquellas imágenes de los ancianos abiertos , sentía una rabia como tristeza, si fuera por razones médicas no estaría de esta manera, pero ante ello parecía que la Yakuza estaba en algo grande, algo que debíamos detener, ya que esos órganos los mandaban a otro lugar, un lugar que debíamos descubrir.

Llego el día siguiente, estaba Takeru sirviendo la mesa solo, mi prima no estaba, mi mejor amigo tampoco, solo él y su plato de comida puesto, al darse cuenta que estaba en aquel lugar, volteo hacia mí.

¿Deseas comer algo? – pregunto dudoso - ¿Ramen o prefieres algo de tu país? inclusive puedo hacer sushi, lo que desees – contesto amablemente.

Lo que sea está bien – realmente no tenía ganas de hablar sobre nada.

Entonces Ramen - sugirió el.

Está bien – llegue hasta donde él estaba.

No te preocupes solo siéntate - repuso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me era extraño, aquella casa tan grande, me era extraña la manera de actuar de aquel sujeto, era tan hábil con la espada, de alguna manera él fue quien me salvo al no saber qué hacer en aquel lugar, ahora estaba haciéndome de comer como un vil sirviente.

¿Deseas café? – vino con el gran tazón de ramen.

Está bien – realmente estaba algo avergonzada, pero aquel joven me tenía intrigada.

Maestro ¿Qué está haciendo de comer? – grito mi prima felizmente.

Veo que hizo ramen – hablo por detrás de mí Johnny.

Mi prima y mi mejor amigo fueron por su plato, mientras Takeru me traía mi taza de café, lo probé, era extraño que sin preguntarme supiera como me encantaba el café, con un toque de canela, leche y dulce, era extraño pues a nadie le gustaba así más que a mí.

La mesa era rectangular, Takeru tenía su comida en una de las esquinas junto con la mía, cada uno en su lado, mi prima se sentó a lado mío y Johnny a lado de ella, comencé a comer tranquilamente.

¿Maestro hoy pudo dormir con Rosa? – pregunto mi prima extrañada.

¿Qué? – comencé a ahogarme de la impresión.

Creo que no te has dado cuenta - replico mi mejor amigo – realmente que descuidada – sonaba decepcionado.

¿No has mirado tu mano verdad? – mi prima dijo irónicamente.

Voltee a ver ambas manos con desdén, en la mano izquierda, en el penúltimo dedo tenía un anillo hermoso de plata, con un corazón transparente que daba la ilusión de tener muchos colares aquella piedra.

¿Y esto? – mire sorprendida.

Es tu anillo – repuso mi prima

¡Ah!- comencé a beber de mi taza de café.

Es el anillo que te dio el maestro – afirmo mi mejor amigo.

No comprendía nada, seguía bebiendo mi café con desdén.

Soy tu esposo – dijo el con calidez, voltee hacia él y escupí todo al darme cuenta de la verdad.

¿Qué? – no podía entenderlo, tome unas cuantas servilletas.

El maestro es tu esposo – afirmo mi prima eufórica.

Pero – no comprendía nada, simplemente me limite a limpiarle la cara después de haberle escupido.

No te preocupes, no es para tanto – notaba mis manos temblorosas al darme cuenta de algo insólito para mi ser.

Lo siento – dije ante lo sucedido, el retiro mis manos un poco avergonzado, se paró ante la mesa.

Me iré a bañar – su voz sonaba melancólica ante mi reacción, él se fue del lugar.

Pobre maestro, puede conseguirse a la mujer que quiera, pero la que el ama le olvido - se burló mi amigo Johnny.

¡Ah!- estaba completamente roja ante ese comentario.

No te burles – repuso enojada mi prima.

Necesitaba irme a disculpar por lo sucedido, me sentía mal por haber olvidado algo tan importante, pero realmente no era mi culpa, solo sabía quién era, solo sabía mi nombre , sobre mi familia, la escuela, pero él me era desconocido, ahora había descubierto algo más, al volver a ver mi anillo, ya no era Rosa Gonzales, ahora era Rosa Himura , debido que era su esposa, había descubierto algo insólito para mí, ahora todo se venía abajo, no sabía mucho sobre mi realmente, ahora tendría que descubrir quién era realmente yo, y antes de ello, debía disculparme con él.


	4. Disculpas, El entrenamiento

Ante ello me levante de la mesa, Jaky fue conmigo para indicarme donde estaba el nuevo cuarto de Takeru, me dispuse a caminar sigilosamente, mi prima me había dejado sola, decidí ir a su cuarto, suponía que ya había terminado de bañarse, ya que a lo mucho yo tardaba 15 minutos y siendo que dicen que las mujeres tardaban mucho en el baño, me dispuse a tocar la puerta, no escuchaba ningún ruido, tal vez ya se había ido, di un largo suspiro ante ello o quizás estaba demasiado enojado conmigo y los demás por aquello que había sucedido, tirarle el café en la cara no era muy grato, más un delicioso café como ese que el mismo me había preparado, ahora residía en su ropa y en aquel rostro, de ojos grandes y cafés, de esos labios gruesos y bien formados, su facciones, ojos, nariz y boca iban de acuerdo a su rostro, siempre sonriente pero ante lo sucedido aquella expresión había regresado , ¿dolor? ¿Tristeza? No lo podía comprender, solo estaba aquella persona desconocida para mí que al parecer teníamos lazos importantes pero ahora no recordaba nada y no sabía cómo estaba realmente nuestra relación.

Entre sin previo aviso, al parecer no había nadie en aquella habitación, tal vez se había ido a entrenar o ver los documentos robados, eso sería un buen método de distracción si yo estuviera en su situación. Me senté en la cama, por alguna razón quería sentir su olor, podía ser el de una pervertida, pero la razón era para ver si recordaba algo, en eso me di cuenta, que el cuarto donde yo dormía estaba impregnado su olor.

Entonces nuestra relación no iba mal – susurre al viento, el sonido de una puerta abrirse se escuchó.

Rosa – una voz masculina, voltee hacia aquella puerta que no era la salida del cuarto, más bien era la del baño.

Esto – me voltee rápidamente al verlo en toalla, con su rostro lleno de sorpresa – lo siento – me levante de la cama, otra vez lo había arruinado, me disponía a irme.

Espera – me tomo de la mano -¿Qué sucede? – sonaba preocupado.

Esto – no volteaba a verle – solo vine - estaba completamente sonrojada – a disculparme – me dispuse a irme.

Uno debe disculparse de frente ¿no es así? – aquellas palabras se notaban una malicia inocente.

Pero - fui interrumpida.

Las disculpas se dan de frente, si no, no cuentan - recalco aquello.

Esto – me voltee – siento haberte tirado el café – hice el ademan correspondiente, esto me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, él estaba ahí solo con una toalla.

Solo eso – sonaba decepcionado.

También por lo del anillo – no sabía cómo expresarme, estaba demasiado mareada debido a la vergüenza dada. El me volvió a tomar de brazo y me jalo hacia su cuerpo.

No es necesario – dijo melancólicamente - siento hacerte pasar por esto - hizo una pausa – pero – no sabía que decir, yo escuchaba su latidos del corazón, después fui soltada y salí de aquel cuarto, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabía si era por dicha situación o algo más, realmente no sabía cuál era mi rol en esta casa, no sabía que había sentido por él y si podíamos remediarlo de alguna forma.

Después de aquel embarazoso momento me regrese al comedor, Johnny ya había terminado de comer y mi prima me esperaba contenta con la comida en la mesa, parecía estar emocionada por algo.

¿Qué tal te fue? – me pregunto con picardía.

¿Tú sabes cómo era nuestra relación antes? – conteste sin entender mi entorno.

¿Por qué lo dices? – mi prima denotaba sorpresa.

No lo sé, simplemente quiero intentar hacer algo, para ello necesito saberlo – le mire con gran preocupación.

¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? – repuso con sinceridad Jaky.

Si no me responde - agache la cabeza.

Entonces no puedo tampoco puedo decírtelo yo – contesto firme – no deseo que por mi culpa se destruya tu relación – dio un gesto de afirmación.

Pero – no sabía que decirle cómo iba saber si se destruiría, en primer lugar no sabía cuál relación era realmente la de nosotros, las cosas no parecían estar en su lugar, comencé a comer para luego terminar de hacerlo, el silencio era presente, mi prima se permanecía en su lugar para cuidarme ante mi estabilidad al nuevo mundo, un mundo que no conocía.

¿Qué están haciendo flojas? Es momento de entrenar – dijo Johnny con tal ímpetu que fuimos con él.

Al llegar aquel lugar donde el bosque ocultaba la verdad, estaba aquel chico que me tenía extraña, era mi esposo pero no sabía cómo actuar ante él, no pude mirarle a los ojos debido a lo sucedido en su cuarto, cada momento que le observaba mis mejillas se encendían en un pronunciaste rojo, estaba completamente vulnerable.

Bueno, deben aprender a usar más sus armas - reitero Takeru – Jaky y Johnny ustedes te irán a esta área, está preparada especialmente para sus habilidades, tanto con una bazuca como la ametralladora, además de que ya saben que tienen que darle mantenimiento.

Claro maestro – mi prima se disponía a irse, pero ante de ello me entrego la espada.

Bueno – sonaba algo nervioso – quiero ver tus habilidades con la espada, al parecer aquella misión no fue fácil para ti, así que - me dio una Shinai – toma, practiquemos con esto- comienza por tomar la espada – me observo detenidamente.

Así está bien – las piernas me temblaban.

Veo que tus habilidades se han ido – se acercó a mí – viendo que eres zurda, la mejor manera y la correcta de tomar la espada es de esta manera - se acercó por detrás de mí y acomodo la espada como debería ser en mis manos, aquel acto me mareaba a tal grado lleno de vergüenza.

¿Entonces? – no sabía que decir.

Bueno, será difícil comenzar desde cero, pero todo se puede lograr- dio una gran sonrisa, su piel blanca hacia contraste con su cabello oscuro, sus ojos observándome detenidamente me hacían sentir lo más nerviosa posible.

Así fueron días tras días, comenzábamos por las posiciones debidas, luego una pelea entre shinai, me dio la espada que me correspondía explicándome que los códigos era por medio de voz y algunos botones, me los señalo y de esa manera al menos de 3 meses sabia usar la espada de manera normal, todavía no me acostumbraba a los códigos, pero debido a la situación era necesario que fuéramos contra aquella organización, aunque no era lo suficientemente buena, cada día entrenaba más para ser mejor.


	5. La batalla comienza ¿mi vida termina?

A pesar de tiempo pasado, seguimos con la investigación en nuestras manos, era momento de comenzar la batalla contra la Yakuza, era momento de ayudar a aquellas personas mayores de edad e investigar la razón del porque extraer los órganos , se sabía de antemano que la venta ilegal de órganos daba mucho dinero, pero la Yakuza no había llegado a tales grados, a un grado donde tendrían que llegar a sacrificar personas desconocidas e inocentes para sus propios fines, se sabía que la Yakuza era una gran mafia, traficaba más que nada droga al ahora el país donde vivía, pero ¿Quién era la persona que nos pedía hacer dicho trabajo? ¿Quién era la persona que nos financiaba? No entendía nada, al parecer no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Bueno este es el plan – la voz de Takeru se hacía presente – de acuerdo a este mapa, Johnny entrara por este lugar, Jaky entrara de este lado, Rosa y yo vamos juntos – termino diciendo tranquilamente.

Maestro recuerde que esto no es una cita - comento burlonamente mi mejor amigo.

No es eso, el problema es que no estoy muy seguro de sus habilidades - su sinceridad era nata- por esa razón debo respaldarla – termino comentando aquel sujeto que me había entrenado.

Es cierto – comento mi prima – imagínate el dolor que puede pasar - replico un poco asustada.

Pero de igual forma – fue interrumpido mi mejor amigo.

Esta dicho – sentencio Takeru – bueno, el plan será acabar con todas las personas detrás de ello – menciono con tal seriedad – sabemos de antemano que no es cosa de la misma yakuza , sino uno de los tantos grupos subordinados, debemos acabar con ellos lo antes posible – su mirada era firme.

Eso significa - no podía salir de mi asombro.

Debemos matarlos – termino diciendo él.

No puedo, es imposible – las manos me temblaban.

Es necesario, tanto a los subordinados como a su jefe deben ser destruidos, si no esto seguirá – realmente era frio en cada decisión.

Rosa, ya lo dijo el maestro, la gente debe ser juzgada por sus actos - repuso mi prima.

Pero nosotros no somos quienes para hacerlo – afirme eufórica.

Claro que lo somos – comento Johnny - ¿te acuerdas como se llama esta pequeña organización? – me miro detenidamente.

No – negué con la cabeza.

Somos conocidos como los ejecutores – contesto Takeru – es momento de prepararnos.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, algo extraño pasaba en este lugar, mi nueva misión era extraña en la vida, pensaba que de cuidar a mis mascotas, vivir una vida estable, con sus altas y bajas, estaría en esta situación y peor aún, mis mejores amigos estaban en la resignación de hacerlo, no sabía si con la persona que vivía era un demonio al pensar de esa manera, no era necesario matar ¿o sí? La respuesta no llegaba a mi cabeza, deseaba jamás haber despertado o más bien deseaba despertar de dicho sueño que parecía tan irreal, una pesadilla donde yo era la villana, donde no sabía si tenía que realmente matar por un simple hecho de negatividad, realmente no sabía que pensar.

Llegamos a lugar con nuestros respectivos trajes, como era de esperarse entramos armados, yo con mi espada al igual que Takeru, Jaky se preparó con su bazuca desde su lugar y Johnny siempre tenía esa entrada intrépida donde invitaba a todos a atacarle.

El momento había llegado, cada uno estaría en su posición, pero había un problema, ese problema era yo, no sabía cómo actuar ante la vida de las personas, en los entrenamientos, tanto físicos y después contra los robots me eran fáciles ya que no era una vida "pero quien era yo para juzgar a otro ser humano" las palabras rondaban mi mente, ante ello comenzaron el ataque, el sonido de la bazuca era evidente, grandes explosiones, mi prima hacia bien su trabajo, mientras Johnny, mi mejor amigo, con sus ametralladoras disparaba sin cesar, sin miedo a ser herido, confiado de sí mismo.

Takeru por su parte hacia lo mismo con su espada, mataba sin piedad alguna, esa imagen de él frente a mis ojos, cortando la cabeza de un individuo, era tan aterrador que no podía contener un grito, el volteo y se dio cuenta del porque dicho grito, se acercaba a mi sin temor, sus manos manchadas de sangre, Takeru salto por encima de mí, hizo un movimiento rápido.

La furia del dragón – grito con desdén, la espada saco una luz parecía a unas garras, de esa manera rompí la bazuca de su oponente, dicha persona que pensaba en dispararme.

Aquella imagen de él me parecía atroz, un demonio podría decir yo, sus manos manchadas de sangre, su rostro y su determinación de exterminar a todos, era una persona distinta a la que recientemente acaba de conocer, siempre sonriente, a veces como un niño molesto, se deprimía con facilidad ante mis palabras, pero ante ello asumía gran responsabilidad en esto, ahora no sabía quién estaba frente a mí.

¡Ah!- grite desperrada a sentir unos brazos detrás de mí.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – me abrazo con fuerza con sus manos manchadas de sangre- me tienes muy preocupado, pareciera que de nada sirvió el entrenamiento – se afligía así mismo.

Quien soy yo para juzgarlos - mi vista estaba perdida, viendo como las personas que más quería frente a mí, se volvían en monstros y asesinaban a las personas.

Maestro no es momento de sentimentalismos, vamos a trabajar – comento mi mejor amigo entusiasmado, aquellas pistolas que tenían tomaron una nueva forma, con ello la matanza fue terriblemente peor.

La imagen era distorsionada, la gente explotaba a cada balazo dado, como si fuera su propio cuerpo el que lo hiciera por sí solo, Takeru volvió a lo suyo, matando con su espada, yo sin poder moverme, sentí un golpe en la espalda, voltee a verle, era uno de los enemigos, Takeru corrió a mi ayuda , ya era muy tarde, mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y con ello el sonido de la explosión de dio en todo el lugar, no tenía escapatoria, aquella arma que tenía Johnny ellos la habían conseguido, me habían dado con ella, ahora me tocaba morir sin haber remediado nada sobre mis recuerdos, sobre quien era yo.


	6. Amrita

**NOTA: esto es pura ficción, perdón si llega a insultar a algunos de los lectores, realmente no tiene que ver mucho con la verdadera leyenda del primer emperador de Japón, solo se me ocurrió ponerlo para ponerlo como Deidades a mis personajes. Por favor disfruten de esta historia.**

Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, estaba en medio de una batalla, yo no podía pelear, no estaba consentido por mí misma, no podía hacerlo, sentí un golpe en la columna, mire la mano de Takeru como si intentara alcanzarme, todo parecía en cámara lenta, su rostro lleno de dolor y desilusión, enojado consigo mismo, ese era Takeru el chico que conocía poco y para mi aún seguía siendo un misterio, se había saltado para empujarme, pero aquella carga eléctrica había llegado a mi cuerpo mucho antes de que el pudiera alcanzarme.

Rosa – fue lo último que escuche al sentir el cuerpo caliente.

Voltee hacia mi verdugo, era uno de los subordinados de ese lugar, uno de nuestros enemigos, mi cuerpo se calentaba tan rápidamente, sentía que se expandía, con ello ya no supe más de mí, solo que la piel que tanto ardía se expandió hasta romper mi cuerpo por completo, estaba acabada, tan poco tiempo conociendo aquel chico, mi supuesto esposo, mi visión se había ido, ya no escuchaba nada, todo había terminado, era mi muerte, eso era seguro.

Abrí los ojos, estaba cayendo, parecía un poso sin fin, el lugar era blanco, pétalos de sakura por todos lados, se sentía tan bien a pesar de ir cayendo lentamente sin fin alguno, una brisa cálida se sentía al caer, no había preocupación alguna, "Tal vez así es la muerte" pensé, ante ello dejándome llevar por el viento, parecía que alguien estaba arriba de mí, tal vez era un ángel a mi ayuda, iba por mi alma a ser juzgada, voltee hacia arriba para no perderle de vista, su cabello blanco daba alusión de ello, su piel se miraba tan tersa y blanca, facciones finas, más finas que inclusive las mías, llego a mi encuentro, abrió los ojos con una sonrisa burlona, unos ojos rasgados y grandes, labios finos más gruesos de arriba que de abajo, el color de sus ojos eran igual que la miel, o aquella piedra amrita o mejor conocida como el ámbar, pero algo no estaba bien en ello, su sonrisa mostraba maldad, sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia, tomo mi mano fuertemente, ante ello me asuste, cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Al volver abrir mis ojos me di cuenta de algo, estaba en mi casa, aquella casa en mi país natal, con mis padres, el sonido de mi madre gritando "hasta cuando piensas estar dormida" había regresado a la realidad, había regresado a mi hogar.

Todo había sido un sueño – me dije en un suspiro. Recordé aquellos ojos color ámbar y me trajo un escalofrió, así como el recuerdo de aquel chico enigmático en mi sueños, su cabello negro, sabía perfectamente que lo extrañaría.

Te buscan - dijo mi padre sin muchas ganas.

Me levante rápidamente, hay estaban los dos Jaky y Johnny, ambos estaban enfrente de mí, parecían impacientes al verme despertar algo soñolienta, bostece ante el cansancio.

¿Qué te pasa? Llevamos tiempo esperándote, te dijimos que te levantaras temprano – hablaba enojado mi mejor amigo.

Lo siento, lo siento – me excuse.

¿Te encuentras bien? - mi prima pregunto preocupada.

Estoy bien, solo sueños pesados, ya sabes - reí ante ello.

Salimos a la ciudad, fuimos a desayunar y de ahí a un parque de diversiones, habíamos pasado un gran día, algo normal entre nosotros, entre risas y juegos absurdos, un día como cualquiera, "un día normal para personas normales" pensaba al ver aquella situación y recordar mi sueño.

¿Takeru existirá? - me pregunte a mí misma.

¡Ah! – mi prima volteo a verme – otra vez con nombres extraños, seguro es otro chico más de tus sueños – rio ante ello.

Seguro que si – reí con ella.

el día se terminaba, con ello volvíamos a dormir, pero esta vez en mi sueño solo aparecía una persona, un joven alto, ojos color ámbar, cabello blanco, era un color peculiar, sabia sobre las personas que tenían esas características se les conocían como albinos, pero el rompía una de ellas y era su color de ojos, además de algo mas esencial, sus facciones, al parecer eran asiáticas, a pesar de verse muy alto, su piel extremadamente blanca que hacia juego con su color de cabello, ese rubio casi blanco o plateado, su mirada triste, ojos rasgados y grandes, nariz fina, labios gruesos de abajo, delgaditos de arriba, labios bien formados, era una proeza de humano "casi tan perfecto como Takeru" dije en un susurro, no sé porque aquel nombre me sonaba mucho.

Deja de pensar en el - aquella mano que me invitaba a tomar, tomaba la mía.

¿Cómo? – no sabía que responder puesto era un simple sueño.

Desperté cansada ante ello, me mire al espejo, moje mi cara y me fui a la sala, hay estaba sentado aquel joven con el que había soñado.

¿Quién eres tú? – dije al verle sorprendida.

No sabía que así tratabas a tu novio - mi madre me miro extrañada.

Makishi Sougo – volteo con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción que me asusto mucho – tu novio – se levantó dándome la mano con una cálida sonrisa.

Salimos junto con Jaky y Johnny, volvimos hacer la misma rutina, igual estaba de vacaciones, al parecer Sougo era quien me ayudaba con las materias, era una persona sumamente inteligente y con ello compartíamos grandes gustos, tanto por la lectura, como lo que se producía en las televisoras japonesas, como animes o doramas, inclusive en la música teníamos el mismo gusto por las mismas bandas japonesas y si yo no conocía una buena, el simplemente me la mostraba, así si no leíamos libros, leíamos manga, se podría decir que era mi pareja ideal, pero algo no encajaba.

Es igual a Takeru, pero su aura es diferente – dije en un susurro.

Deja de pensar en alguien que no existe – dijo tan furioso que me dio miedo, una escena de celos.

A diferencia de Takeru él era algo impulsivo, es decir el gritaba cuando sentía celos y hacia aquellas escenas, inclusive si miraba a otro me apretaba la mano con fuerza, me obligaba a besarle entre otras cosas que no me agradaban, así eran los días a veces salía con Sougo sola, a veces con mis amigos, Jaky y Johnny, a veces juntos, pero algo de él me daba miedo y era su forma de ser tan posesiva conmigo, su forma de tomar ventaja de cada situación, era como si le perteneciera, eso me daba miedo, de repente todo se miraba borroso, la mirada triste de aquel japonés albino o por lo menos era lo yo creía que era, puesto sabia de ante mano que era japonés pero debido a su físico deducía que era albino, solo miraba sus ojos color ámbar , sus ojos tristes como una despedida que espera un retorno, el regreso de la felicidad, al abrirlos estaba en aquel cuarto extraño, mi mano era sostenida por la de Takeru, aquello había sido un sueño.

¿Takeru? – el mirarlo era extraño.

Qué bueno que estas bien – Jaky me abrazo fuertemente.

Por tu culpa no terminamos la misión – replico Johnny graciosamente.

¿Qué paso? - mire desconcertada todo el lugar – esperen, no debería estar muerta - me miraba las manos completas, tome un pequeño espejo de la mesita de noche y me mire, realmente estaba completa, estaba vivía.

Necesitamos hablar de ello – contesto Takeru cansado – debido a que no recuerdas nada - suspiro melancólicamente.

Ya entiendo maestro – Johnny se llevaba a Jaky para dejarnos a solas.

¿Qué pasa? – le mire confundida al recordar aquella batalla y seguir viva después de ser tocada por esa extraña pistola.

Tengo algo que decirte muy importante - volvió a suspirar con desgane.

No entiendo ¿Cómo es que sigo viva después de eso? ¿Cómo? – fui interrumpida.

Precisamente de eso te vengo hablar – cruzo los brazos – es algo complicado sabes - me miró fijamente – prométeme que me vas a creer – volvió a suspirar lánguidamente.

Lo prometo – tenia curiosidad total.

¿Recuerdas a amrita el agua de los dioses? – me pregunto con firmeza.

Solo recuerdo que había un dicho de ello ¿Qué sucede? – le mire extrañada.

Esto va a ser difícil – suspiro de nuevo – hay una leyenda que el hijo de Amaterasu que gobernó Japón, bueno el caso es que él fue mi hermano, claro está que fue nacido como Dios, pero ante las circunstancias debía volverse humano, su sangre al ser bebida por cualquier Dios se vuelve humano, por ello nació con esa desgracia y murió como humano debido a su sangre, pero en cambio yo, tengo el poder de volver a cualquier humano en un dios, simplemente mi sangre les da la eternidad que desean, claro tiene dichas condiciones, solo servirá si yo la doy con pleno consentimientos, es decir, si soy obligado, por ejemplo que tu estés en peligro y me digan que debo dar un frasco con mi sangre, esa persona al beberla morirá e ira al infierno con Emma, es el castigo por obligarme hacerlo sin que yo deseara hacerlo realmente, así como si soy herido y la beben sucederá lo mismo, el caso es que yo no deseaba perderte, y te di a beber de mi sangre, tu aceptaste y con ello aceptaste la condena de la eternidad, a pesar de estar junto a mí, claro está que la soledad te lastimaría con el paso del tiempo al ir viendo cómo se van tus seres queridos, por ello decidí dárselo a tu prima y mejor amigo de la misma forma, pero junto con ellos, aquellas dos personas aceptaron unirse a un grupo, los ejecutores, así le llame al ver que mi enemigo estaba causando estragos a la humanidad, al principio tenías los mismos instintos que ahora, pero claro estaba con el tiempo lo aceptaste, aceptaste el trabajo de un Dios, el juzgar a las personas, mi sangre es conocido como amrita el agua de los dioses por lo mismo que te estoy diciendo - suspiro lánguidamente al terminar y me observaba con atención, yo no podía caer de aquel asombro.

¿Por ello no he muerto? – le mire impaciente-


	7. ¿El enemigo?

¿Por ello no he muerto? – le mire impaciente.

Así es – miro hacia otro lado – es cierto que es una condena la eternidad, pero era - se sonrojaba ante ello – a la primera persona que deseaba tener a mi lado por siempre, suena egoísta, pero deseaba tenerte a mi lado aunque sufrieras perdidas – agacho la mirada.

Pero – le mire extrañada ante sus palabras - no entiendo - fruncí el ceño ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado – tampoco entiendo cómo es eso de ser eterno - replique ante el cansancio.

¿Qué no comprendes? – me vio extrañado ante aquella confesión, con tal de no verle llorar frente a mi o verle triste deseaba cambiar de conversación.

¿Cómo puedo ser inmortal? Es decir, se cómo me convertí, pero ¿Cuál es mi debilidad? Acaba de explotar hace poco y ahora estoy perfectamente bien, claro me duele todo el cuerpo, pero sigo entera - realmente no deseaba verle triste.

Veras, no importa su nos hacen explotar en pequeñas partículas, si nos queman o cualquier otra cosa, simplemente el cuerpo vuelve a unir las partículas rápidamente, claro quedaras inconsciente - respondió con una sonrisa al darse cuenta por qué hacía dicho cambio de tema.

Entonces si sabias eso ¿Por qué me intentaste proteger? - ladee mi cabeza, de todos modos volvería a regresar, no entiendo por qué arriesgarte por mí – mis ojos mostraban curiosidad total.

Porque como te has dado cuenta, no importar si eres inmortal, el dolor de un golpe te dolerá, no quiero que experimentes eso – tomo mis manos con tal cariño que me sonrojo.

Bueno, bueno – me solté ante ello – aclarando la duda, debería ponerme a entrenar – intente levantarme, pero debido al dolor no podía.

Es imposible ahora, tu cuerpo está completamente lastimado, esas armas son mortales – replico él.

Pero – no sabía que contestar, el silencio entre los dos era incomodo, en sus ojos parecía que deseaba pedirme algo, algo vergonzoso, no entendía nada ante ello - ¿Qué deseas? – le pregunte al verle tan tímido en sus acciones.

No sé si sea mucho - su sonrojo era leve – pero recuerdas aquel ataque que distes al inicio – me miraba apenado.

¿En esta pelea? – le mire extrañada.

No, cuando fuimos a tu primera misión – respondió el.

Cuando no sabía ni cómo usar una espada - reí ante ello.

Si - asintió dos veces con la cabeza.

A ya se cual ¿Qué tiene? – pregunte con gran interés al verlo así.

¿Lo harías para mí? – parecía un niño chiquito pidiendo un juego o que le contara un cuento.

¡Eh! – grite con asombro – pero - tartamudeaba ante ello – es vergonzoso – mi rostro se coloreaba de un rojo intenso.

Lo entiendo, está bien – su mirada denotaba decepción.

Está bien – a veces su forma de actuar como la de un niño pequeño, me hacía caer ante su juego – Kame - puse las dos manos juntas – kame - ponía las manos en posición – ¡Nya! – grite sin decoro formando un corazón, ante ello se miraba una sonrisa satisfactoria con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Veo que te gusta Dragon ball – dijo entre risas al verme nerviosa por lo que acaba de hacer.

Realmente no mucho – agache la mirada – las peleas estaba bien, pero es parte de mi niñez – hice pucheros - pero ya no lo volveré hacer - me voltee hacia otro lado sonrojada.

Después de aquella vez no volvimos hablar, me acosté de nuevo en la cama, tenía sueño y mi cuerpo dolía tanto que no me podía levantar, Takeru para dejarme dormir, se fue de la habitación dejándome sola, después de un rato desperté, estaba ahí sola, pero al recordar aquel sueño, aquel joven de cabello blanco, no entendía como alguien desconocido estaba entre mis sueños, sus ojos lleno de tristeza y malicia era acto para tenerle miedo, pero seguía pensando en él, tal vez era por su rareza existencia, era cierto, existían los albinos en el mundo, pero nunca había visto uno físicamente y menos en sueños debido a que jamás mire alguno, se podría decir que era un perfecto ángel, intentaba recordar el nombre, de igual manera.

Su apellido era con M – dije en el silencio de la habitación – su nombre era con S – intentaba recordar – era Maka, Make, ¡Maki! - dije con énfasis en la última palabra – Makima, Makishe , Makice no , no era algo como Makishu – intentaba recordarlo Makishi , si era ese - decía en el cuarto, debido a la soledad de este, daba igual, nadie me escuchaba – Makishi Sago, Makishi Sugo, Makishi Sego , no , no sonaba así , era Sougo – al parecer mi memoria era buena en este momento - ¡Makishi Sougo! – grite con alegría.

¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? – Dijo sorprendido, casi asustado mientras entraba con una bandeja de comida aquel chico misterioso y extraño para mí.

¡Ah! no comprendía su preocupación.

Se supone no recuerdas nada, no recordabas nada desde que me habías conocido, ¿Por qué sabes ese nombre? – llego a mí con gran temor.

Solo lo soñé - dije en un suspiro – seguro ni existe - mis ojos estaban abiertos ante la sorpresa de dicho comportamiento.

Eso significa, eso significa - sonaba algo asustado ante ello.

¿Por qué tanta histeria? - ladee mi cabeza.

Sa Sougo es mi tercer hermano – sus ojos denotaban coraje ante ese nombre.

¿Pero qué hizo? - pregunte extrañada.

No lo sabes – contesto en un suspiro – él - intentaba articular palabras – es el culpable de lo que te sucedido – me miro con gran fervor – él te lastimo – su histeria era más grande.

No entiendo, el solo fue un sueño – volví a verle fervientemente.

Eso es lo peor - me tomo de los hombros – él puede tomar el control de las mentes, es su especialidad - me miro con gran atención, Takeru estaba asustado.

¿Pero qué tiene de malo? – realmente no entendía nada.

Hay dos razones para la cual fui enviado a la tierra, una era ser uno de los juzgadores del mundo y la otra era cuidar de él, el al igual que yo era un juzgador, pero no era confiable y con suma razón, puesto traiciono a los dioses - agacho la mirada – el traiciono lo que debía hacer, siempre fue así, ir en contra de las reglas, uniéndose con los Oni, realmente no tiene remedio y por más que intente que regresara a su trabajo, al camino dado él se ha negado - replico enojado, al igual que yo es eterno, pero él no puede dar la eternidad, su fuerte es la mente, jugar con ellas, es lo que único que sabe hacer, si utiliza los sueños es porque no puede dominar dicha mente a su antojo, debido a ello prefiere debilitarlo, eso fue lo que intento contigo, debilitar tu mente, pensé que jamás lo lograría, por ello la perdida de tu memoria – termino explicando dándome un abrazo fuerte.

Ahora entendía por qué entraba en mis sueños, ante las palabras de Takeru me llego el miedo, al recordar esa mirada fría, triste y a la vez llena de malicia, entendía por qué Takeru estaba así, temía que yo fuera lastimada, estaba preocupado, era lo más normal ante la histeria puesta, al entender que él era culpable de mi pérdida de memoria, entre otras cosas que pasaban, el enemigo estaba cerca y nosotros debíamos vencer a sus lacayos, debía tomar fuerza, dejar mis preocupaciones sobre mis juicios, hacer el trabajo encomendado ante la entrega de la eternidad y encontrar aquel hombre que robo mis recuerdos, que debilito mi mente, enfrentarle y vencerle, aunque sabía de ante mano que lo único que lograría seria recuperar los recuerdos, debido a que él era eterno como nosotros.


	8. Entre sueños, Trafico de organos

Después de aquella platica no volvimos a tocar el tema, ahora entendía que aquel chico que parecía un ángel, realmente era el enemigo, que era el culpable de mi actual estado, aunque todo me confundía, creía en las palabras de Takeru, al ver sus ojos denotaba sinceridad, el verlo perturbado dio a entender lo peligroso que era interactuar con ese ser.

Lo más impresionante, fue saber que yo era eterna tanto como Johnny Y Jaky, era extraño darme cuenta de eso "¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?" me preguntaba a mí misma, esperaba que al solucionar el nuevo problema, al terminar con dicha organización , pudiera ir a visitar a mis padres, sentía como si el tiempo sin verle hubiera sido largo, pero ante ello, lo importante era terminar con todo esto, poder mostrarme ante ellos sin temor a que alguien desee matarles, no comentaba a nadie mis deseos, pero aquello estaba en mi mente, sintiéndome extraña al ser esposa de un Dios.

Tenía mucho sueño, ante ello volví a dormir, entre flores de sakura desperté, Sougo estaba ahí, estaba observándome mientras dormía en aquel árbol de sakura, su cabello blanco, en cortado en capaz, de un largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos color ámbar, su camiseta blanca y pantalón de mezclilla.

¡Por fin despierta! dio una ligera sonrisa.

¡Sougo! – me levante rápidamente - ¡aléjate! – le mire decidida.

No vengo a hacerte daño - su mirada era más melancólica que la primera vez.

Ya me han dicho todo, Ta - me interrumpió.

¡Aquel mentiroso te dijo todo!- respondió con gran énfasis y sarcasmo.

¡Él no es un mentiroso! – le defendí.

Si fuera cierto lo que él te dijo ¿No crees que estarías a mi lado? - me miro intimidante – si yo te hubiera borrado la memoria, te hubiera raptado ¿no crees? - enarco una ceja – pero en cambio estas a lado de él, de ese bas…- le interrumpí.

Él me ha cuidado todo este corto tiempo, además…- parecía una simple pelea.

Mis amigos están con Takeru, así que no creo que él me haya dañado – me revelaba ante él.

No crees que él pudo haber manipulado a tu familia - se cruzó de brazos.

Pero, pero… - no sabía que responder.

Rosa – se acercó a mí – tu verdadero esposo soy yo – me dio un beso en los labios – lastimosamente él es muy poderoso y yo no puedo encontrarte, pero iré a salvarte – sus ojos denotaban sentimientos genuinos.

Desperté ante aquel sueño, no sabía si era verdad o simplemente me había mentido, no sabía si Takeru era quien realmente me mentía o era Sougo, no entendía nada de esto, el día siguiente teníamos que empezar la batalla y necesitaba poner mi mente en ello, de esa manera podría descubrir la verdad, podría recuperar mis recuerdos y con ello podría ver de nuevo a mis padres.

Nos pusimos aquellos antifaces blancos, aquella ropa negra, tome la espada que Takeru me había dado, ahora tenía que ser fuerte, sabía lo que ellos hacían, que ellos utilizaban a la gente, se hacían pasar por un refugio de ancianos, donde todo era gratis, la estancia, una simple ayuda, hacían chequeos para control y con ello, desaparecían ancianos, dándonos cuenta que robaban sus órganos, la pregunta era "¿para que lo hacían?" no entendía el objetivo de ello, posible venderlo en el mercado negro, pero si fuera ese caso, serian niños y a como estaba la situación en Japón los niños eran escasos, ese tipo de negocios no prosperaría y menos con órganos trabajados por mucho tiempo, desgastados sin poder hacer nada por ello, algo estaba oculto en esa organización.

Entramos a robar información y con ello darla por terminada, no era justo que con ello hicieran un negocio a costa de los ancianos necesitados, ante ello Takeru tenía un plan "B" de esa manera no quedarían desamparados, puesto el seguiría suministrando dinero y junto con ello el gobierno apoyaría para no quedar mal ante el mundo entero.

Entramos al lugar, la batalla comenzó, entre disparos de la bazuca de Jaky, y la ametralladora y su otra arma de Johnny, Takeru atacando, yo seguía entre matar o no matar, al verme en tal debilidad, uno me volvió a intentar a disparar con aquella misma arma, no caería en el mismo error, salte rápidamente dando una voltereta, de esa manera esquivaría aquella recarga eléctrica que te hacia explotar.

¡Dragón Divino! – ante aquel grito la espada saco un holograma en forma de dragón que atravesó al oponente y con ello a varios enemigos, era lo bueno de las tecnologías de hoy en día, podían hacer grandes armar, con ello.

¡Gato juzgador! – grite ante ello, las garras gigantes de un gato salían de la espada, con ello aplaste a varios y rasguñaba a otros.

¡Perro de la justicia! – con ello una boca parecida a la de un perro metía a los enemigos y los destrozaba por completo, aquel holograma simulaba comer, pero con ello parecía real tal situación.

Siempre usaba esos tres, la razón era el por qué solo me sabia esos códigos para la espada, sin darme cuenta atacaba como los demás, ya no quedaban muchos vivos, con ello uno se me acerco, sin abrir ningún código le inserte la espada en su pecho con fuerza, siendo el último en morir.

Al mirar todo eso me sentía mal, me había convertido en un demonio o por lo menos eso creía, al ver a Takeru, al verme de esa manera, asustada por todo lo que había hecho, el haber tomado vidas, estar manchada con la sangre de nuestros enemigos, mientras mataba sin pensar en ello, pensando el liberar a Jaky y Johnny e ir con mi familia, era la razón por lo que hacía esto, Takeru se acercó a mí.

Todo estará bien – me abrazo, tanto yo como él estábamos llenos de sangre, sus manos, su rostro, recordando lo que dijo Sougo, tal vez el demonio era quien me abrazaba y ahora no sabía que sentir realmente, me aleje de él, Johnny había ido detrás del jefe de dicha organización, con ello al llamarnos por los auriculares en nuestros oídos, descubrimos en donde estaba escondido, sin dirigirle la mirada, sin decir una palabra Jaky, Takeru y yo íbamos hacia el lugar, acorralamos al jefe, con toda aquella información.

¿Por qué trafican los órganos de los ancianos? - Takeru estaba completamente enojado, golpeándolo con brutalidad.

Solo, solo queríamos dinero para más droga – contesto asustado - la Yakuza nos miran como menores, ellos no quisieron relacionarse en esto por "honor" – dio énfasis a aquella palabra con sarcasmo.

¿Pero quién les contrato? - pregunto con más enojo Takeru.

Fue alguien muy importante - tenía miedo.

Dilo, o sufrirás las consecuencias, tu tortura será gloriosa - aquel chico misterioso, Takeru le miraba con rabia.

Una pequeña organización de Estados Unidos, llamada KHQ - respondió con esperanzas de ser protegido.

Buena elección – le dirigió una última mirada - Johnny - volteo hacia mi amigo - mátalo, denle un balazo en su cabeza - sonaba severo.

Como ordene maestro - Johnny puso la pistola de 9 milímetros en la cabeza del tipo y le disparo.

¿Por qué no le dejaste vivir? Él te dijo la información – reclamaba a Takeru ante su hostilidad.

Todo acción tiene consecuencias, el merecía morir, dejar de pudrir este mundo - me miro duramente - di que tuve misericordia y no sufrió una muerte llena de tortura gracias a esa información – sonaba frio.

Al ver esa mirada llena de hostilidad, comprendía lo que me decía Sougo, tal vez el verdadero demonio era él y ahora debía cuidarme de eso.


	9. Dudas, Quimera

Un viaje cerca del país donde había nacido, frontera con mi ciudad natal, no quería que mis padres vieran el ser despiadado que me había convertido, matando a personas, a dichas organizaciones para "salvar el mundo" algo imposible para una humana como yo con vida eterna, preparamos todo para el viaje, iríamos de tal manera como si fueran vacaciones, para investigar mejor en aquel país, Jaky sabía perfectamente bien el inglés, ella sería la mediadora en todo esto, me dolía que mis seres queridos estuvieran metidos en esto por mi culpa, tal vez era cierto lo que decía Sougo, pero ante todo no podía tener una credibilidad total, de igual forma no me acordaba de él, ni de sus intenciones al igual que a Takeru.

En mi mente jamás se borró aquella mirada fría y gélida que dedico Takeru al dueño de la organización en Japón, el único miembro de la Yakuza que se había metido en tan tremendo problema, aquellas palabras auto clamándose benevolente cuando bien y lo mato sin piedad alguna con un balazo en la cabeza, limpiándose las manos, obligando a la ejecución a mi mejor amigo Johnny, siendo nosotros los ejecutores, mientras el simplemente ordena, llegando a creer que el verdadero demonio era él.

¿Te encuentras bien cariño? – Takeru puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

Perfectamente bien - no di sonrisa alguna.

Llegamos a Washington, un lugar frio, en tiempo de invierno caía aquella nieve blanca, tan hermosa cubriendo la ciudad, tan pura como el alma de un ángel, aquella nieve me hizo recordar a Sougo y con ella sus palabras "¿Crees que si yo fuera el culpable de tu pérdida de memoria estarías a lado de él? "Retumbaban en mi mente, tal vez tenía razón y ante ello la historia contada era muy diferente a la verdadera.

Sería bueno tomar un descanso – dijo en un suspiro aquel hombre misterioso para mí.

Tiene razón maestro - mi prima le daba la palabra.

Nos acomodamos en un buen hotel, ni tan caro, ni tan lúgubre, un lugar estable para pasar buen tiempo en la ciudad, aunque tenía que imponerme como si no supiera nada, actuar como si nunca hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras de Sougo, comenzamos a jugar entre la nieve, debíamos parecer extranjeros en un simple viaje, cuando la verdad era otra.

Piensa rápido - el cruce de una sombra llego hacia a mi recibiendo el golpe que había lanzado Johnny - no es justo maestro, eso debía ser para Rosa, ella si nos puede pegar, pero nosotros a ella no - sonaba confundido.

Lo siento - se disculpó el - fue auto reflejo - se rasco la nuca.

No es necesario que siempre estés defendiéndome Takeru - me cruce de brazos algo enojada.

¡Ah! - el volteo sin comprender mi enojo ante ello - ¿Sucede algo cariño? - me miro ladeando la cabeza.

¿Cariño? - le mire extrañada.

¡Ah! lo siento, es cierto, todavía no has recobrado la memoria – se inclinó ante mí – discúlpame - me miro atentamente al ver mi enojo por cada palabra sin entender por qué mi comportamiento.

Estoy cansada - deje de jugar como niña pequeña para ir a soñar, deseaba despertar de esta pesadilla, pero era cierto que jamás regresaría a la vida de antes y este sueño era mi realidad.

¿Realmente te encuentras bien Rosa? - mi prima llego a mi cuarto, me sentí cansada de seguir en un mundo falso.

Lo estoy - voltee al techo acostada, apartando la mirada.

No lo sé, antes no eras así, es decir, tu trato con el maestro era diferente – me volteo a ver extremadamente.

Solo estoy cansada del viaje – me acomode para dormir.

Recuerdo que antes eras muy unida a él, aunque al principio no estabas convencida de estar a su lado, era parte del destino conocerse y estar juntos - la voz de mi prima sonaba con tal sinceridad – en tus momento difíciles él te ayudo mucho , lástima que hayas perdido lo más valiosos, los recuerdos que se guardan en tu corazón – suspiro lánguidamente, yo solo cerré los ojos sin comprender nada, sentí que la cama tenía menos peso, los pasos de mi prima estaban cada vez más lejos, voltee hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada.

Tal vez tenía razón ,no sabía a quién creer, solo quería descansar, no podía morir debido a la condición que me había dado Takeru o por lo menos eso me había dicho, pero dormir un par de años no haría mal a nadie, deseaba descansar, abrir los ojos y que esto no estuviera sucediendo, el cansancio era más que nada mental, cerré mis ojos lentamente para caer entre los pétalos de Sakura.

Por fin te veo cariño - sonaba una voz masculina llena de alegría.

¿Qué sucede? - mire todo el lugar extrañado.

Veo que tu corazón duda – se acercó a mi aquel joven albino.

¿Sougo? – le mire con ímpetu.

No temas, quien dice la verdad soy yo, el hará todo, utilizara a tus seres queridos para hacerte caer, por ello estoy yo, aunque no se en donde estas con exactitud, pronto vendré a salvarte – me extendió la mano – por ahora solo podré verte por este medio - dio una sonrisa melancólica, manteniendo el agarre en un abrazo cálido.

Un sonido se escuchó, con ello la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que mis ojos, era Johnny, mi mejor amigo, entro desesperado ante tanto tiempo sin haber salido.

Por fin Rosa, ¿qué te crees? – sonaba enojado - nosotros trabajando y tu durmiendo, solo por el hecho de que eres la esposa del maestro no venimos hacia ti, pero 1 semana dormida ¡es mucho! - grito exasperado.

Johnny por favor tranquilízate - venia Takeru con una bandeja donde traía ten y unas galletas - recuerda la condición en la que despertó, el tiempo que paso dormida puede ser bueno para sus recuerdos - volteo hacia mi dándome una sonrisa.

Pero maestro – cerro la boca – está bien – término diciendo mi mejor amigo.

Espero te encuentres bien cariño - me paso el té con cuidado, temía el beber, pero estando ahí mi mejor amigo, bebí de poco a poco el té, me hacía sentir mejor ante el cuerpo entumido.

Maestro - mi prima llegaba cansada – eh encontrado pistas – traía con ella un croquis – ¡por fin despiertas! - corrió hacia mi eufórica a abrazarme.

Debemos ver esto en otro lugar Jaky - volteo Takeru con amabilidad - Rosa debe descansar un poco, esto puede deberse a algo - sonaba preocupado.

En eso me recosté mirando el techo, ellos se fueron a ver aquello, los días pasaron, yo solo me encargaba de entrenar a solas un poco, sobre todo el movimiento de la espada con las shinais, de esa manera no lastimaba a nadie, pasando los días, Jaky como todo una experta junto con Johnny encontraron el escondite de dicha organización KHQ.

Me gustaría saber - escuche la voz masculina de Takeru.

¡Ah!- grite ante el susto mientras entrenaba con las shinais.

Perdón – se disculpó.

¿Qué sucede? – le mire extrañada, dejando de lado mi entrenamiento.

¿Participaras en este evento?- estaba cruzado de brazos.

Lo haré ¿Por qué la pregunta? - fui por mi bebida.

La otra vez - se calló por un momento - lo siento - agacho la cabeza - sé que me porte muy mal, pero es el trabajo de un Dios, el trabajo de juzgar y castigar, mantener el equilibrio en este mundo – termino contestando.

Lo sé, por ello te apoyamos, somos ejecutores - dije con tan afán de hacerlo sentir peor, la verdad temía ante él, puesto lo que me decía Sougo parecía ser lo más cercano a la verdad.

Siento que tengas que hacer este trabajo – realmente se sentía el peso del dolor en cada palabra.

No te preocupes - sonaba fría ante él.

Por cierto - me miro con gran atención.

¿Qué? – conteste secamente.

¿Lo has vuelto a ver? - me miraba con gran recelo.

¿A quién? - intentaba persuadirlo.

A Makishima Sougo - sonaba seria su voz.

No - mentí ante ello.

Después de idear el plan comenzamos a entrar a dicho lugar, entre la pelea, matando a cada hombre con los 3 códigos que más sabia, me había vuelto fría, aquella joven temerosa no existía, solo quería terminar e irme a casa, después de hacer esto, podía enfrentarme a Takeru y luchar por la libertad de Johnny y Jaky, así como la de mi familia y la mía, entre cuerpos mutilados, destrozados, solo esperaba que aquel ángel que conocía como Sougo llegara por mi antes de que no pudiera aguantar esta farsa y decayera ante los ojos de Takeru, que me retuviera por no hacer el trabajo y si desquitara con mis seres queridos, entre las balas o aquellas armas que daban choques eléctricos, la espadas y la bazuca de mi prima que era igual que las armas pequeñas, matando a todo lo que tenga vida mediante un choque eléctrico haciéndoles explotar, aquella razón egoísta pudiera hacerme un vil monstruo , pero deseaba terminar con esto.

Tanto creía en las palabras de Sougo llegando a concordar con él, el hecho de que la chica indomable de mi prima le hiciera tanto caso como fiel siervo, así como Johnny que era como una bestia salvaje sin hacerle caso a nadie fuera tan obediente ante Takeru, me hacía pensar que los tenía amenazados, por ello debía seguir peleando, para poder librarnos al final de él, tal vez no podía morir, pero debía existir una forma de encerrarlo en algún lugar.

Entramos a un laboratorio, descubrimos todos los órganos que tenían guardados, con ello encontramos con científicos, era una noche llena de masacre, en lugar donde se encontraba estaba desolado, entre la nieve, no había nadie a kilómetros, era un buen escondite para hacer experimentos prohibidos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacen? – aquel joven que había conocido como bondadoso, que ahora le tenía miedo, se transformaba en un ser hostil ante el trabajo.

El gobierno lo necesitaba – gritaron ante todo.

¿No cree? jefe que si así fuera, no estuviera aquí la milicia – dijo sarcástico Johnny.

Ante ello Jaky buscaba información, tomando unos papeles en su poder que luego revisaríamos con más atención,

Solo deseábamos hacer un mejor ejército – volteo a ver a uno de sus compañeros.

El gobierno dio su consentimiento y apoyo financiero – respondió el otro asustado.

Uno de ellos apretó un botón, pero ante la furia de Takeru nadie escapaba, cada uno murió bajo su espada, en una Katana normal, sin usar ningún código, con ello salieron 20 animales gigante, eran seres extraños, cada uno con diferente figura, unos caminaban en dos piernas, otros en 4 patas, eran seres verdes, parecían monstruos sacados de las películas más bizarras.

Quimeras– susurro Takeru.

Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso no importaba de quien fuera los órganos, ni la edad, solo creaban a estos monstruos- hablo Jaky sorprendida al ver a tan asquerosas criaturas.

La lucha comenzó, entre cada código, golpe, era difícil lidiar con esas bestias, eran resistentes, eran gigantes, un disparo de la bazuca solo lastimaba una pierna o pata de la bestia, una batalla difícil de hacer, entre ataques, viseras, intentamos destruir a cada una, Jaky y Johnny tenían su propia estrategia, Jaky disparaba en las patas y piernas, mientras Johnny con su pistola les daba en la cabeza, haciéndoles explotar el cerebro y una en el pecho para que dejara de latir el corazón de aquellos seres, Takeru y yo estábamos por nuestro lados, cada uno atacando como era debido, con tales códigos, manejando mejor la espada, a pesar de mi torpeza, Takeru siempre me daba una mano, así venciendo a cada bestia, sin dejar vida en aquel lugar. Al salir explotamos dichos laboratorios, al leer los documentos que Jaky consiguió, leímos que el gobierno estaba de acuerdo y financieramente les apoyaba, pero ante ello no podíamos propiciar una guerra contra el gobierno, puesto comenzaría una guerra innecesaria para Japón y eso perjudicaría a la vida de gente inocente, aunque seriamos los vencedores, aunque ayudáramos, las muertes en la guerra eran inevitable, la única forma es mantenerse al margen, con ello solo se esperaba que dicho presidente dejara el puesto, mandamos cartas diciendo que sabíamos su secreto, con ello dejo la presidencia, al ver la manera de actuar deducimos que lo mantenía solo entre él y los científicos, robaba el dinero del pueblo para su excéntrico deseo de dominar el mundo, pasando 2 meses para poder luchar de esta manera, solo dejando que nos quedáramos 2 semanas más de descanso, de vacaciones entre la nieve de Washington


	10. Drogas, Lagrimas del adiós

A los oídos me llego un leve sonido, el canto de los pájaros mientas dormía en mi cama cómodamente, pero más que ello, eran las voces leves, en susurros ocultándome algo, ocultándome una verdad que al parecer temían que supieran, me levante con cuidado, me puse detrás de la puerta, parecía ser una discusión de ante mano.

Guarden silencio, pueden despertarla, no deseo que se entere – replico Takeru - lo veremos más tarde – termino por decir.

Pero maestro, es el lugar donde nacimos, no podemos permitir esto, es el lugar donde nació su esposa, mi prima, si ella lo supiera, ella desearía ir a salvar a su país – la única voz femenina hablaba ante los demás preocupada.

Entiendo eso Jaky, pero ella no está bien mentalmente, si llega a ese lugar puede perder la cordura - contesto con calma Takeru.

Pero México, es nuestro país natal, no es justo que luchemos por otros países, pero no podamos defender al nuestro – su voz temblaba.

Ya dije, puede hacerle daño a su salud mental – Takeru decía mientras abría la puerta, para encontrarme con sus rodillas frente a mi rostro, levantar la mirada con cautela y temor hasta encontrar su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

¡Rosa!- mi prima se agacho ante mí.

¿Los has escuchado todo verdad? – pregunto con gran interés Takeru.

Si – conteste secamente.

Entonces está decidido – me volteo a ver - cariño – se agacho ante mí –tienes la última palabra – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

Tengo que ir, es mi país natal - le mire decidida.

Comprendo, pero debes cuidarte mucho - me miro enternecido.

Está bien – le mire extrañada ante todo.

Bueno, una semana más y vamos a México – prosiguió Takeru

Está bien maestro – contesto Johnny.

Una semana estábamos esperando, la herida de mi brazo derecho era grande debido al golpe dado, seguí con vida, pero al parecer había perdido el conocimiento en la batalla tras despertar en la habitación, mi prima solo tenía una pequeña lesión en su tobillo izquierdo, debido a que no éramos dioses en sí, o no lo éramos de nacimiento, por esa razón no teníamos la resistencia de Takeru, mi prima y yo salimos a pasear, debido al estrés que vivía en casa, habíamos rentado una habitación con dos cuartos, en la sala dormía mi mejor amigo Johnny, Jaky dormía en una habitación, mientras Takeru y yo dormíamos juntos en otra, claro estaba que dentro del cuarto las cosas eran diferentes, agradecía que ante ello me guardaba respeto y me daba mi espacio, él dormía en el suelo, recostado en un futon que había traído, aquello no lo sabía nadie, debido a que la puerta permanecía cerrada, el al parecer no quería que se supiera lo tan deteriorada que estaba dicha relación, que no sabía yo bien cuál era la verdad o si esto era más que una mentira.

¿Cómo va todo con el maestro? – la voz de Jaky me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

¡Ah! – me exalte al escucharle.

Supongo que nada bien - agacho la mirada.

¿Por qué la pregunta? – le mire extrañada.

Tal vez parezcan que duerman juntos, pero – el silencio se hizo presente durante un corto tiempo- bueno cuando caíste en el letargo, su sonrisa característica desapareció, esa alegría se había ido de su corazón, cuando despertaste, parecía que regresaría, pero se enteró de que no le recuerdas, no sé si lo llegaste a notar - me miro atentamente.

No comprendo- agache la mirada.

Tal vez fue un segundo golpe duro para él, después de que caíste en aquel sueño, deseaba poder abrazarte como lo hacía habitualmente, pero el que no le recordaras, su mirada al saberlo, al saber que para ti los momentos vividos no existieron, su mirada se ensombreció, estaba dispuesto a reconquistarte, pero debido a tu forma de ser, es decir, un día llegabas a salvar lo que ustedes dos tenían y otro día solo despertaste y te volviste cortante con el ¿A que estás jugando Rosa? ¿Acaso te es divertido? ¿ te es divertido regresarle una sonrisa y luego quitársela? Realmente ya no eres la chica que conocía, has cambiado mucho – su mirar era fuerte, sus puños tenían ganas de contener todo ese rencor – él lo ha dado todo por ti – me miro – y como su prima, como prima de él también, me preocupa – agacho la mirada.

Lo siento - no sabía que decir, lagrimas congeladas estaban dentro de mi corazón.

Debes pensar mejor antes de actuar, no mal pienses lo que te digo yo, ustedes tienen una eternidad completa, pero también quiero al maestro como a ti y verlos infelices a ambos no me agrada, si hubiera sido más subjetiva, tal vez no estaría dolida de aquella despedida – sus lágrimas salieron.

No recordaba nada, el silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, los copos pequeños de nieve caían en nuestra cabeza, tan frio y denso eran las emociones, el dolor podía ser latente, sin comprender la lágrimas de mi prima le abrace fuertemente, estas actitudes me confundía demasiado, si era cierto lo que decían en mis sueños, entonces ¿Por qué este comportamiento de mi prima? Las cosas parecían no encajar en nada en mi mundo, un sueño tras otro, quizás estaba soñando de nuevo, pero aquellas frías lágrimas en mi hombro se sentían tan nítidas que mi corazón flaqueo y lloro junto con ella, algo había pasado anteriormente que no recordaba, algo de lo que yo no podría ayudarle, solo me quedaba abrazarle, tal vez mis sueños no eran ciertos.

Después de un tiempo, el sueño regreso, con ello el chico de los ojos dorados, cabello blanco, el lugar parecía detenerse, no se sentía ni frio ni calor, sus manos eran la única calidez en aquel lugar, las flores de sakura se mecían con el viento que no lograba sentirse, solo hacia volar los pétalos y mi cabello junto con el suyo, su mano me atrajo hacia él, me dio un cálido abrazo.

No vayas - fueron las palabras de aquel joven.

¿Pero Shougo es mi país natal? – reclame en su oído.

No vayas, debes dejar que las cosas fluyan, si ese lugar es destruido es por el propio deseo de los ciudadanos - me tomo fuertemente de la cintura.

Lo siento - me aleje de el - no creo que los nativos de ese lugar quieran ver muertes por culpa de esas sustancias, por luchas innecesarias, debemos acabar con ello - dije decidida.

Tu misma lo has dicho cariño, luchas innecesarias, no hay necesidad de que vayas – sonaba severa su voz.

No, no puedo ceder a tus deseos, no puedo dejarlo, además todo esto es raro, nadie me ha mencionado sobre ti, mi prima le tiene afecto – fui interrumpida.

¿A Takeru? - se cruzó de brazos- ¿has escuchado sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo? - me miro detenidamente- puede que eso suceda con tus amistades, tanto tiempo conviviendo con él, se han encariñado, pero ante ello desde un principio los tenía amenazados, de esa amenaza se han tenido un cariño enfermo por él, esos sentimientos no son reales – me miro con tal enojo en sus ojos.

Lo siento, esta vez no puedo ceder ante ti, es mi país natal, es mi mundo en su totalidad, debo defenderlo como tal, si tengo el poder, lo haré – me aleje de él, la imagen era borrosa, mis ojos se abrieron.

Es momento de arreglar las cosas, mañana salimos de viaje – dijo Johnny.

Tal vez todos teníamos una historia, pero la mía había sido borrada de mi mente, por más que me lo contaran, tal vez todo sería manipulado, no podía saber en quien creer, solo me basaba en los hechos vivientes, en lo que estaba pasando, de esa manera podía seguir adelante.

Abordamos el avión , adiós aquella ciudad, llena de ilusiones infundadas, de una pureza engañosa entre sus calles, aquel frió gélido de las personas al preocuparse por sí mismas, el lugar lleno de blanca nieve, siendo de un frio hostil, sin importar lo que pasara, un país que dejaría a sus aliados para limpiarse las manos, un país que deseaba dominar el mundo entero, largas horas pasaron para pisar aquel suelo, donde había nacido, donde podría ver a mis padres, pero antes de ello, debía vencer las nuevas amenazas, de esa manera podría verlos con una sonrisa, a pesar de la carga que conllevaba el haber tomado vidas.

Aquellas organizaciones eran poco factibles, fue fácil recopilar información a tan larga distancia, el mismo gobierno estaba unido con ello, y tras la investigación nos dimos cuenta que las drogas se iban directo a Alemania, que no era una droga cualquiera, sino, era un infusión de tantas drogas, sin saber para que le utilizarían, la pelea que se daba en México más que nada era para saber quién llevaría el mercado, de esa manera alejarían a la competencia, debido a las peleas, donde nosotros 4 acabamos con todos ellos, la información fue dada y dicha organización que pedía los narcóticos se llamaba D.A.S.T.

Ante la batalla, las heridas eran inevitable, Takeru se quería ir en cuanto antes del país, pero ante mi insistencias, nos quedamos hasta curarme, había algo que todos me ocultaban con desdén, mi prima, mi mejor amigo, sobre todo Takeru, no me permitían acercarme a mi ciudad, pero ante un pequeño escape, salí de nuestro escondite, entre los escombros del ayer, recordando donde vivían mis padres, vi construido un gran edificio de departamentos, "¿Quizás se cambiaron de casa?" pensé, fui a preguntar a la persona encargada, pero nadie sabía nada de mi familia, era como si no existiera aquellos nombres, recordaba cosas tristes tras el pasar de la ciudad, como la perdida de mis mascotas, la perdida de algunos familiares, sin saber a dónde ir, fui al panteón, debido que deseaba dejarles algunas flores a mis abuelos, fui a comprar tantas rosas blancas como pude, fui al panteón, a cada tumba dejaba un pequeño ramo, hasta detenerme en un lugar extraño, estaba lleno de pequeñas tumbas, con los nombres que yo misma había dado a mis mascotas, me era extraño, no creía que niños debido a lo pequeño de las tumbas se llamaran así, pero al pasar y dejarles una rosa blanca debido al afecto que tenía a esos nombres extraños que al parecer no era la única que los conocía, que existían personas llamadas así, me llamaron la atención dos tumbas grandes, donde mis lágrimas cayeron sin más remedio, estaba llorando, el dolor inundo mi corazón y con ello el alma se iba lejos, sentía pesadez, deseaba gritar, deseaba morir, renegaba de mi inmortalidad, aquellas tumbas habían sido de hace 20 años atrás, aunque las pequeñas eran de mucho más tiempo atrás, eso implicaba que ese lugar era para todo lo que conocía, aquellas pequeñas tumbas eran de mis mascotas y las tumbas grandes eran de mis padres, grite de dolor sin poder aguantar más, las lágrimas salían desconsoladamente, unos brazos llegaron por detrás de mí, intentando amortiguar en dolor, el dolor de saber que en este mundo ya no existía a los que yo quería, mis mascotas que eran como mis hijos y sobre todo el dolor de saber que mis anhelos de ver a mis padres eran nulos, ya que yo era inmortal y ellos simplemente ya descansaban en esas frías tumbas, era momento de decirle adiós a todo lo que yo había querido en ese momento, mientras el dolor me desgarraba por dentro.


	11. El despertar

Recordaba aquella vez, sentía en mi piel los brazos de mi madre al acurrucarme, el beso de mi padre en la frente antes de ir a trabajar, recordaba los momentos en que ellos me regañaban cuando me había portado mal, su manera de educarme, estricta ante la escuela y a pesar de ello no era una chica perfecta, las decepciones que les di ante la vida, los momentos que pasábamos juntos y no lo tomaba en cuenta, con ello venían a mí los recuerdos de haber cuidado a mis mascotas, cuando los alimentaba como si fueran niños pequeños y los arrullaba jugando a ser madre, todo aquello estaba perdido, no sabía bien el porqué, "Hasta hace poco desperté" me dije a mi misma, estaba segura que era el 2020, pero las cosas no parecían ser así, había pasado unos 30 años más y ellos habían muerto, no recordaba nada, ni el duelo que se da al perder a un ser querido, mis lágrimas salían desconsoladamente, pero ante ello al ver las fechas, no sabía cuánto había pasado dormida o más bien cuanto había pasado desde su muerte, no sabía que año era los días me eran irrelevantes hasta ahora.

Todo estará bien, ellos disfrutan del paraíso - aquella voz me tranquilizaba, tome su brazo fuertemente para amortiguar el dolor, aparentándolo contra mí, mientras él estaba por detrás de mí.

¿Por qué? – no podía articular palabra, solo venia la culpa hacia mí.

No es tu culpa, es el ciclo de la vida – aquel joven giraba mi cuerpo hacia él, yo solo me aferre a sus brazos, a su agarre, llore en su pecho, el dolor era grande, hasta desfallecer, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver nada, pero aquel chico era Takeru.

¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunte entrecortadamente.

14 de enero del 2069 – respondió Takeru con precisión y seriedad ante ello, yo había perdido la noción del tiempo, el cansancio me estaba venciendo, el duelo ante la pérdida de mis seres queridos hacia rendirme ante él, el dolor me torturaba, cerré mis pesados ojos, con ello la oscuridad me atrapo, después de eso no pudo saber nada mas de mí, nada más de los demás, nada más de Takeru, solo estaba yo y aquella oscuridad dentro de mi corazón.

El vacío parecía no tener fin, mis ojos no se abrían, solo sentía caer pequeñas gotas en mi mejilla, la voz que me reconfortaba ya no estaba, los sentidos se me nublaban "¿Acaso estoy muriendo?" pensé ante dicha oscuridad, era imposible, después de lo vivido, sabía que no tenía un límite, que mi vida era eterna, siempre estaría de la misma edad, sin importar si el universo se acabara en ese instante, yo seguiría existiendo.

Unas lágrimas caían en mi rostro, con ello un árbol de pétalos rosados estaba ante mí, aquel mundo que no tenía ni tiempo, ni espacio, estaba confortable, acostada entre las piernas de aquel joven, sus lágrimas eran sinceras ante mí, sus ojos color ámbar deslumbraban en lugar, su cabello blanco y su piel pálida hacían un juego perfecto, aquel chico era Sougo.

Por eso no quería que fueras - me miro desconsolado.

Si lo sabias – le mire triste - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - le mire enojada.

No quería que pasara esto - contesto tajante, con ello me retire de sus piernas.

Tú no tienes derecho a decidir por mí, debiste decírmelo - comencé a llorar ante la respuesta que nunca fue dada.

¿Y si todo es un sueño? –me miro con una sonrisa quebrantada.

¿Cómo? – le mire confundida entre las lágrimas.

Quizás esto no es real, solo es un sueño y debes despertar, las cosas regresaran a la normalidad - comencé a sentir un alivio ante sus palabras – cierras tus ojos, despertaras pronto, solo es un sueño - quise creer en aquellas ideas descabelladas, quería creer que era una simple pesadilla, cerré mis ojos, aquello me tranquilizaba un poco, la luz traspasaba mis parpados, era tan luminoso que me era imposible seguir durmiendo.

¿Cuándo piensas despertar? – grito mi madre exasperadamente.

Madre – me levante rápidamente a abrazarle con fuerza.

¿Qué quieres? – me miro con sutileza.

Nada, solo abrazarte – me acurrucaba en su pecho.

Si es para poder salir con tu novio, ya te dije que si puedes - me rodio con sus brazos aquella mujer que me había dado la vida.

Madre te amo - le dije con todo el sentimiento del mundo.

¿Realmente estas bien? – se burló de mi – anda levántate que se te va hacer tarde – se separó de mi agarre.

Me levante con pereza, me cambie como siempre, me fui a la cocina me lave los dientes, el pequeño llanto de unos gatos sonaba ante la puerta, salí al patio, les di de comer y agua, fui a la escuela, todo era tan normal, solo había un hecho, un mensaje que decía "hoy no podré pasar por ti, tuve contratiempos con un trabajo en equipo, espero verte pronto" poco me importo, me fui a mi casa, hice mi tarea, ayude a mi madre como siempre en la casa, le daba de comer a mis gatos y a la vez jugaba con ellos, caía la puesta del sol , mi padre llegaba a la casa cansado, al verlo, solo pude darle un gran abrazo, realmente le quería mucho.

¿Qué pasa hija? - mi padre me miro extrañado.

Nada, solo quería darte un abrazo - le mire con gran alegría.

Desde la mañana ha estado así de rara – hablo mi madre al ver el rostro de mi padre extrañado.

Es que no es fabuloso que todos estemos juntos, que estemos vivos - sonreí con ímpetu, mis lágrimas salían ante ello.

¿Por qué lo dices? - mi madre seguía sin entender.

No es por nada - sonreí alegremente.

Un día mas, temía el cerrar los ojos, temía en que todo esto terminara, pero después de un buen descanso, las cosas eran diferentes, un día más, mi familia estaba ahí, no importaba el momento, deseaba abrasarles todo el tiempo, salí de casa como era la rutina, mi celular sonó.

¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? – pregunte extrañada.

¿Vas a poder venir hoy? – mi prima pregunto entusiasmada.

¡Ah! – no entendía nada.

Bueno ya sé que es a última hora, pero quería saber si puedes venir - sonaba avergonzada ante ello.

Solo dime en donde nos vemos - estaba entusiasmada.

Claro, nos veremos en la plaza del centro – mi prima sonaba contenta.

Espera, te marco después para confirmarte – colgué para llamar a mis padres.

¿Mama? – hable ante el cel.

Rosa ¿Qué pasa? - me dijo extrañada.

¿Puedo salir hoy con mi prima? - estaba algo temerosa a una negativa.

Claro, pero me llamas cuando vengas de regreso - sonaba tranquila.

Después de eso regrese la llamada a Jaky confirmando la salida, después de clases me fui hacia el lugar, era una plaza muy concurrida, marque por teléfono, para tener un mejor guía, Johnny contesto y me dijo maso menos por donde estaban, pero debido al ver un hermoso cabello blanquecino , temía acercarme y que no fuera el lugar, aquel joven volteo y me saludo con gran alegría "Makishima Sougo" dije en mi mente "¿Podrá ser posible?" me venía a mi aquella extraña sensación.

Al ver que saludaba con gran alegría, intente suponer que no era hacia mí, de repente mi prima llego por detrás y me abrazo fuertemente.

T encontré - dijo con alegría, para llevarme de la mano junto aquel chico de cabello blanco.

¿Qué pasa? Los novios andan de tímidos - hablo con sarcasmo Johnny al ver que no me acercaba mucho a él y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Tanto tiempo, lo bueno es que los proyectos finales acabaron - dio un largo suspiro Sougo.

¡Ah! - no sabía que responder.

Supongo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos - hablo mi prima llevándose a Johnny de aquel lugar.

¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto preocupado.

Lo estoy - negué con las manos.

No lo creo – me atrajo ante sus brazos – si hay algo que te mortifica solo dímelo - su voz era tan dulce.

No te reirás de mí - le mire con tristeza.

Claro que no - me sonrió con sutileza.

Es que tuve una pesadilla ayer, soñé que mis padres estaban muertos, que yo mataba a personas para salvar el mundo, que estaba casada con un desconocido – agache la mirada a punto de llorar recordando aquellas sensaciones de perder lo que más quiero.

Lo bueno es que solo fue un sueño – me limpio las lágrimas.

Y también - estaba sonrojada - pensaba que tu solo existías en mis sueños – sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo de nuevo.

Me sientes ¿no? – me tomo con más fuerza- soy real – sus palabras me consolaban – solo fue un sueño – me miro con cariño, limpio de nuevo mis lágrimas, su respiración se sentía cada vez más cerca, sus labios se unieron con los míos, dando un beso lleno de sentimiento, para terminar por falta de aliento.

Esto, vamos a la librería - me sentía nerviosa ante su presencia.

Vamos - sonrió tomándome de la mano – ¿sabes?- me volteo a ver con atención - espero que ya pase el mes, pronto nos casaremos - me tomo de la mano con más fuerza.

¡Ah! – le mire extrañada.

No me digas que se te olvido - me miro gracioso.

Con los sueños que he tenido - me agache preocupada.

No hay problema, lo bueno que es ya pronto – sonrió con ímpetu.

Fuimos a comprar algunos libros, después de ello nos recentramos con Jaky y Johnny, los días pasaban y con ello la boda era más cercana. La boda se efectuó de acuerdo a las exigencias de mis padres, tanto por el civil como por la iglesia, aunque ninguno de los dos creíamos en alguna religión, debido a mis padres lo cumplimos.

Después de la boda la consumación del matrimonio era el siguiente paso, cuando ambos uno frente al otro nos entregábamos en cuerpo y alma, unas manos blancas recorriendo mi cuerpo, mientras con temor recibo las acaricias de este sentimiento, ambos nos amábamos o por lo menos eso creía yo, unos besos y suspiros, explorando el cuerpo del otro, uniéndonos en uno solo, nuestro matrimonio se había consumado.

Te amo – se escuchó entre jadeos la voz ronca de Sougo.

Yo también - mi voz era entrecortada, la vergüenza era latente que a mi rostro venia la sangre en su totalidad.

¿Qué pasa cariño? – se ponía frente a mí.

Nada - respondí avergonzada.

¿Te arrepientes? – me miro triste ante ello.

No, no es eso – negué con las manos –solo que – no sabía cómo decirlo – me es extraño esto – escondía mi rostro entre mis manos avergonzada.

No sientas vergüenza, es normal entre dos seres humanos, sobre todo si es por amor - aparto mis manos de mi rostro y me dedico una sonrisa para darme un beso.

Agradecía que aquella pesadilla, aquel sueño me haya dado pauta de poder apreciar la vida con mayor precisión, cada momento con mis padres, cada momento con mi esposo, cada momento con mis amigos, agradecía tener esta dicha de ser feliz, de estar con mis padres, con mis amigos y mí ahora esposo Sougo.


	12. Dura Realidad

Era la noche de bodas, los nervios me ganaban, pero ante ello "¿Qué era lo que sentía yo?" no sabía lo que sentía por Sougo, solo sentía que conocía este mundo, pero a la vez no era parte de él, que era una mentira pero a la vez era lo que desea, mis sentimientos por Sougo no eran concretos, realmente no sabía que sentía por él.

Mis ropas desaparecieron, aquel hermoso vestido confeccionado a un gusto extravagante, estaba en el suelo, un vestido con un corte parecido al de un kimono, mientras las mangas eran igual de largas y transparentes, siendo descotado y las mangas iniciadas en antebrazo.

La ropa blanca, aquel smoking se lo había quitado con tal rapidez, que su blanca piel contrastaba con sus bóxer negros, sus ojos dorados me miraban con lujuria y pasión, estaba enfrente de mí, sus manos comenzaron a tocarme como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, tan frágil ante ello, disfrutando cada momento, tocando con tal calidez, mientras me avergonzaba, cerraba los ojos y sentía mi cara arder.

No tengas vergüenza, es normal, entre dos seres humanos que se aman – su sonrojo leve me decía que él también estaba nervioso ante el deleite- mírame – demando subiendo un poco la voz – deseo mirar tus hermosos ojos- se acercó a mis labios, para fundirnos en un beso, un beso lleno de duda, sentía emociones placenteras mas no sabía si aquello era amor, no era factible aquella respuesta, cada acaricia llegaba como cargar eléctricas a mi ser, quitándome el sostén, masajeando mis pechos, mientras sonidos obscenos salían de mi boca, la tape con rapidez – no te calles, deja que todo fluya - su aliento se sentí cerca de mi busto, un sonrojo llego a mí- aunque no sea el primero, espero ser el último- ante esas palabras como susurros rotos llegaron a mi dándome una gran confusión, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Lo siento – me disculpe ante él.

¿Qué sucede? – me miro extrañado ante mi comportamiento.

No puedo, no estoy lista – intente levantarme.

Lo siento cariño- tomo mi mano para ponerlo delante de sus bóxer – esto pide a gritos seguir, si no lo hago, dolerá mucho ¿no quieres que me duela? – aquello parecía un juego psicológico del cual no podía responder – además - bajo su mano a mi intimidad - tu cuerpo dice lo contrario – su mirada estaba llena de posesividad.

Sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo como frotaba mis bragas con tal posesividad con tal delicadeza, no podía responder a nada, mi cuerpo parecía no detenerlo, pero en mi mente, en mi corazón existían emociones confusas ante lo que estaba pasando, el deslizamiento de mi ropa interior, quedando a merced de mi ahora esposo, sin poder pensar en nada más.

Por favor - intente replicar ante ello.

Cuando tu cuerpo deje de desearlo, parare – toco mi intimidad, tocando aquella parte sensible de cualquier mujer, sacando un gemido ante ello - ¿lo ves? Tu cuerpo me necesita – su sonrojo ante la excitación su cambio de voz ante ello, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis exigencia, se dejaba llevar por el instinto mismo, se acomodó entre mis piernas, llegando a mis labios, rechazando su beso ante no dejarme ir, ante retenerme en aquella cama – no lo hagas difícil, me necesitas - tomo mi rostros y dio un beso a la fuerza, una intromisión en mi intimidad, llegando al acto sexual, mientras ambos cuerpos parecían llegar a ser uno, pero a la vez estaba lejano a saber lo que realmente quería o sentía por mi ahora esposo Sougo.

Después de una noche en la que no sabía que sentía, que es lo que hacía, simplemente deje que el hiciera y deshiciera de acuerdo a sus necesidades, de acuerdo a su lujuria, era de mañana, se puso sus pantalones.

Regreso amor, debo ir a comprar algo – se vestía frente a mí, lo vi retirarse.

Mi cuerpo cansado, tras verlo ir, sentía una alivio, sin saber el porqué, mis lágrimas salieron desorbitantes en mis mejillas, me levante muy a mi pesar, mi cuerpo temblaba, frente a un espejo vi todas aquellas pequeñas marcas, marcas de sus besos y acaricias duras y furtivas, como si la noche se acabara, como si nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad, me metí a bañar y al cambiarme e ir a la sala por un vaso de agua, entro el con aquella sonrisa parecida a la de un niño, sus ojos me recorrieron, yo llevaba un pantalón y camiseta normal, se acercó a mi abrazándome tiernamente, para luego ver aquella mirada de anoche, sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad.

Si seguimos lo de anoche – me miro con tal ilusión.

Estoy cansada – me negué ante él, me fui al cuarto y me acosté en la cama, su mirada se miraba después preocupada.

No te duermas - dijo con tristeza, después de eso ya no supe más de mí.

¿Te encuentras bien?- aquella voz que parecía ser olvidada, pero dentro de mi recordaban.

¿Takeru? – voltee a verle sorprendida al ver que aquella persona misteriosa estaba a mi lado.

Por fin despiertas - sonaba enojado mi mejor amigo – llevas 1 mes dormida, por ti perdimos la pista de los alemanes, toda una investigación tirado a la basura – realmente estaba furioso.

Johnny por favor tranquilízate, no te preocupes por ello - fue interrumpido.

Maestro, entiendo que sea mi amiga, que tenga sus problemas, pero usted tira todo por la borda cuando se trata de ella, eso no está bien - Johnny fue callado gracias a un puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo.

Entiendo que nuestra prioridad es el mundo, pero puedes entender un poco, es tu amiga - sonaba furioso aquel chico de cabello oscuro.

Mi padres - dije al recordar la realidad, una realidad donde ya no existían.

Recordaba la sonrisa de mis padres, en aquel sueño que había tenido o por lo menos al despertar pensaba en ello, estaban mis padres, parte de aquella realidad me era grata, pero ahora estaba despierta en la dura realidad, donde la sonrisa, los regaños y cariños de mis padres ya no existían, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir son consuelo algunos

Esto, estoy llorando - limpiaba mis lágrimas, mientras aquella discusión termino al observarme aquel chico de ojos oscuros - mis padres, mis padres - no podía creerlo, ante de despertar les había visto sonreír por mi boda y ahora aquello solo era un sueño – ellos ya no están - comencé a llorar más debido al dolor que sentía mi pecho tan pulsante como si me atravesara una espada, como si mi corazón fuera estrujado por una mano llena de garras filosas – ellos no existen en esta realidad - no podía parar de llorar al darme cuenta de la verdad, sentí unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo mientras mi cuerpo sentado estaba sin poder moverse, sin poder entender la realidad, sin palabras que decir ante la situación, solo unos brazos sosteniéndome mientras el dolor surgía en mi cuerpo y de manera cariñosa intentara amortiguarlos ocultando mi rostro ante la vergüenza de llorar frente a otros.


	13. Entre rosas blancas

Sabía que la realidad era dura, no quería llorar, no quería que las personas vieran que era débil ante las circunstancias, pero era inevitable, estaba hay entre los brazos de Takeru, mis lágrimas mojaban su pecho, no podía parar el dolor de mi corazón, al haber visto hace unos segundos a mis padres vivos, sonriendo por una boda ficticia, y ahora estaba en aquel cuarto, dándome cuenta de la verdad, de que ellos ya no estaban en este mundo, los brazos acogedores de aquella persona que poco confiaba eran los más cálidos para aquel momento, a veces deseaba seguir soñando, pero la vida no puede seguir entre sueños y anhelos imposibles, traer aquellos días en que podía ver a mis padres regañándome, dándome ánimos, sabia dentro de mí que ellos ya no regresarían.

Deja de lloriquear - hablo Johnny enojado - no eres la única que lo ha perdido todo - estaba furioso, se acercó lentamente a mí, para luego ser detenida su mano por uno de aquellos brazos que me estaban dando cariño.

No te atrevas Johnny - le miro furiosamente aquel hombre - parece ser que no la aprecias como tu amiga, debes entenderla – Takeru estaba enojado.

Pero maestro, si perdemos el rastro, perderemos la oportunidad, además ya lleva un mes, un mes que estamos esperando a que despertara y ahora responde así - realmente Johnny estaba enojado.

Cálmate Johnny – llego mi prima ante el alboroto- lo bueno es que Rosa está bien - dio una pequeña sonrisa entre lágrimas.

Fuera, todos fuera - me aleje de aquel desconocido para mí, ya no aguantaba que me vieran así.

Pero – mi prima no pudo articular alguna palabra, Takeru comprendió e hizo que todos salieran del cuarto.

Me recosté en la cama, comencé a llorar amargamente, no podía más, Johnny tenía razón, no podía seguir así después de todo, la vida sigue, seguía ante mí una persona que estaría en este lugar aunque el mismo universo de derrumbe, cuando ya no haya nada más, seguiría en este mundo, renegaba de la inmortalidad que se me había confinado, renegaba de la amabilidad de Takeru, siendo que él me había dado la eternidad ¿pero ahora que quedaba? Tenía que seguir adelante, me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos lentamente, otra vez los pétalos de Sakura, un color rosa pastel volaban en un lugar sin fondo, solo un árbol y paredes blancas.

¿Estás bien? – aquella voz me era conocida.

¿Sougo? – un escalofrió llego a mi cuerpo al recordar aquel sueño.

Por eso era mejor vivir en el mundo de los sueños, no debiste despertar, debiste quedarte a mi lado - llego a mi tomándome del brazo.

Suéltame - me aleje de él entre lágrimas y enojo.

¿Qué sucede? - me miro extrañado.

Solo no me toques - no quería recordar aquellas escenas.

¿Estas enojada por lo del sueño? – sonrió de medio lado - perdóname, no pude controlarme cariño, tanto tiempo sin tenerte a mi lado, no pude contenerme.

No me importa eso, solo no – no pude hablar al recordar el rostro de mis padres, mi garganta se sentía seca, mi garganta se cerraba de nuevo – rayos- sentía como mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo, odiaba ser una llorona, sentí como unos brazos me rodearon ante ello.

Todo estará bien, solo quédate en este mundo - su voz era serena.

Suéltame – lo empuje y mire desafiante.

¿Qué sucede cariño? - me miro extrañado ante mis acciones.

No confió en ti - le dije tajantemente.

Es por el ¿verdad? Confías más en el ¿verdad? - me miro enojado.

No, no es eso, no sé en que confiar, regrésame a mi lugar, no quiero estar aquí - grite desesperada.

Tus deseos son ordenes, solo recuerda que pronto nos veremos en el mundo donde naciste, en el mundo donde no - le interrumpí.

Donde no están mis padres, la realidad - dije desafiante, al volver a despertar mis lágrimas seguían saliendo, estaba sola, deseaba estarlo.

El cuarto estaba vacío, cada vez que escuchaba que la puerta abrí respondía con un " no te acerques" sin importar quién era, de esa manera nadie entraría a mi cuarto, cerré con llave por dentro, seguí mirando el techo, sabía que no podía seguir así, pero el dolor era demasiado grande, mis padres, todo, todo lo que amaba estaba muerto, aquellos seres pequeños que me daban alegría, mis padres que me daban apoyo, todo había desaparecido, no podía quedar así, solo pensando en lo perdido, sabía que mis padres me dirían algo como " Debes aprender a llevarlo" , " Ya madura, no todo en la vida se puede tener", "aunque no estemos, tú debes seguir, debes seguir con tu deber" sabía que aquellas mascotas estarían tristes al verme tan deplorable, que mis padres estarían enojados por lo débil que era y además no soportarían verme caer en el abismo del dolor y desesperación debido a que ellos no estaban.

Entre sueños sin saber si era un truco de Sougo o eran ellos los miraba, tras el cansancio de haber llorado mucho, estaba dormida y en ellos estaba todo aquello que lo había perdido, mis mascotas mostraban un aspecto triste al verme llorar, mis padres parecían estar enojado y entre lágrimas me observaban.

Levántate, que te he dicho de cumplir tu deber hija – mi padre me miraba demandante.

No llores por nosotros, estamos bien, sigue adelante hija mía, no nos defraudes – mi madre dijo entre suplicas y regaños.

Al despertar, entendí que no podía seguir así, me levante, fui a mis cajones, entre ellos busque y encontré dinero, después lo intentaría reponer, tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que volver aquel lugar y enfrentar el dolor por más difícil que fuera.

Salí por la ventana, mis lágrimas habían sido limpiadas por el viento, llegue a una florería, en ella compre 5 ramos grandes de rosas blancas, llegue al panteón, a cada una de mis mascotas les puse dos rosas blancas en las pequeñas tumbas que habían hecho hace tiempo, limpiando aquel lugar entre lágrimas y una sonrisa rota.

Espero descansen, no se preocupen aunque llore, estaré feliz de que ustedes duerman - dejando aquellas palabras en aquellas tumbas de mis mascotas, caminado por aquel lugar hasta llegar a las tumbas más grandes, dejando un ramo de rosas en cada una de ellas, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer más fuerte - lo hare bien padres, no se preocupen, espero estén orgullosos de mi - limpiando sus tumbas, dejando caer mis lágrimas sin poder detenerlas, era el momento de la despedida, despidiéndome de cada tumba, diciéndole adiós a mis padres, adiós al dolor y regresar aquel cuarto esperando a que no se dieran cuenta de que había salido, esperando que aunque sienta ese vacío y no poder llenarlo nunca, seguir adelante y vivir como ellos hubieran deseado, recordando los momentos felices, los momentos que atesoraba en mi mente con gran regocijo.


	14. Liberación, las frías Dudas

¿Puedo pasar? – aquella voz masculina suplicante hablaba detrás de la puerta.

Adelante – después de haber llorado un buen tiempo en las tumbas de mis padres, sentía que el peso se había ido, aunque en mis corazones todos ellos estarían presentes.

¿Ya estas mejor? – entro con una bandeja y en ella dos tazas de té - lo traje como te gusta - sonrió amable dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

Gracias - intentaba sonar convincente.

¿Segura que todo está bien? - me miro preocupado.

Claro – intente sonreír.

Si quieres puedes llorar – me dio un abrazo, dejando fluir las pocas lagrimas que tenía - si quieres – le interrumpí.

Deberíamos ir todos al panteón - le mire atenta alejándome de su agarre – sé que no soy la única que ha perdido algo - voltee hacia otro lado.

Está bien – respondió poco convincente.

Después de ello salimos todos, Johnny estaba muy enojado y callado, Jaky no sabía que decir y en sus ojos denotaba tristeza, compramos flores, esta vez comprando unas de color violeta, tras pasar al panteón Jaky se quedó frente a la tumba de un chico moreno, llamado Esteban, siendo aquel chico su único amor y debido al tiempo murió, siendo que ella lo dejo antes de que se diera cuenta que tenía la inmortalidad, a diferencia de Johnny que su novia Susana , una joven de cabello corto y piel morena clara había sido asesinada por uno de los jefes de dicha organización guardando un rencor grande a todo aquello que tenga que ver con la mafia, Takeru y yo íbamos al lugar donde estaban todas esas tumbas, dejando a solas con sus respectivos amores perdidos hace tiempo a cada uno de mis amigos.

Ya habías venido ¿verdad? - vio aquellas rosas blancas que había dejado hace poco.

Si – agache la mirada.

Era típico de ti- volteo a verme – recuerdo cuando tus padres murieron de vejez, Jaky todavía no conocía a Esteban y mucho menos Johnny a Susana – me tomo del hombro – pero era típico de ti poner rosas blancas, aunque te pusiste triste por ello, ya lo tenías presente desde hace mucho tiempo, lo tenías asimilado, por ello te recuperaste pronto, pero cada vez que veníamos ponías miles de rosas blancas, plantaste algunas, pero ahora están muertas – se puso frente a mí – si lo deseas, podemos plantar todo este lugar, puedo pagar para que le den un mejor cuidado – me miro directo a los ojos.

¿En serio? – mis ojos brillaban ante ello.

Claro - me sonrió amable.

Espera – me aleje de él.

¿Qué pasa? – me miro extrañado.

¿Qué quieres a cambio? - le mire desafiante.

¿Por qué lo dices? - me miro confundido.

Nadie hace nada sin recibir algo a cambio - no le quite la mirada de sus ojos.

Solo deseo poder ver tu sonrisa - me sonrió de nuevo amablemente – solo deseo que seas feliz – aquellas palabras eran sinceras que hicieron latir mi corazón fuertemente, creyendo en él.

Con ello comenzamos a plantar rosas blancas en todo alrededor de aquel lugar donde yacía mis seres queridos, llenando como si fuera un paraíso, tras ver la tristeza de mi prima, ella quiso hacer lo mismo, plantando flores de "no me olvides" alrededor de la tumba de su único amor así como Johnny planto margaritas, Takeru uso sus contactos y con ello nos despedimos de mi país natal para ahora trabajar, volando a Alemania para buscar la organización de D.A.S.T.

Llegamos al lugar, un lugar desconocido donde existía solo el frio, el cielo totalmente nublado, a pesar de sr un lugar de gran economía, no era un lugar muy alegre, entre la lluvia los niños jugaban, nosotros teníamos un objetivo, encontrarnos con la organización.

Nos asentamos en una pequeña casa de 3 recamaras, cómoda y tranquila, Johnny en su reloj saco varios archivos y con ello, a gran escala tras mover unos botones se llegó a ver en gran escala, viéndose la figura de aquella joven anterior en la tumba, hablando en voz alta sobre la información, aquel lugar donde estaba la casa, era solitario.

Al parecer la organización se dedica a otras cosas, es reciente y se aprovechó de los negocios en México – repitió Johnny aquello de manera resumida.

El problema es donde estarán – ladee la cabeza ante ello.

No te preocupes Rosa, para eso somos Johnny y yo, somos expertos es espionaje – sonrió amable mi prima.

Así es, además es fácil comprar a la gente – recalco Johnny.

Ahora debemos acomodar el equipaje - rio mi prima a pesar de tener unos ojos melancólicos.

Cierto - voltee a ver las 4 puertas que se encontraban en el pasillo, era una casa pequeña, pero perfecta en el momento.

Aquella casa era una sala comedor, al lado izquierdo estaba una puerta, suponiendo que era él baño y cerca estaba el pasillo, teniendo 4 puertas, una de ellas estaba hasta el fondo.

Yo me acomodare aquí - fui a la puerta de hasta el fondo para abrirla.

Espera – Takeru quiso detenerme.

¡Ah! – abrí la puerta sin hacerle caso.

Ese es el baño – dijo avergonzado.

Entonces solo hay 3 recamaras - le mire sorprendida.

Así es - mi prima comenzó a reír ante ello, al ver la cara de Takeru sonrojado y la mía a punto de explotar de los nervios.

No te rías- infle mis cachetes.

Si hubieras visto tu cara - siguió riendo olvidando un poco el pasado.

No te preocupes - comento Takeru- esta es tu habitación - abrió la única puerta de la izquierda.

Aunque realmente eran de los dos - recalco mi prima divertida. La cama era matrimonial, un cuarto realmente amplio, dentro había un gran sillón y detrás de él una ventana con buena vista.

No te preocupes yo puedo dormir en - interrumpí a Takeru.

Yo pido el sillón - le sonreí amable.

Lo siento, pero eso no será posible - puso su mano detrás de su cabeza avergonzado con un leve sonrojo.

No te preocupes yo – le volví a interrumpir.

Entonces voy a dormir en la sala - le mire decidida.

Imposible, está bien tu ganas- se cruzó de brazos.

Así que toma la cama - comencé a poner mis maletas en la esquina del cuarto.

Dormirán en el mismo cuarto – la voz de Johnny sonaba con malicia.

O tal vez no duerman - mi prima grito eufórica - por fin se reconciliaron - me tomo del hombro a mí y a Takeru para intentar unirnos, sonrojándonos ambos.

¿reconciliar? – voltee ante esas palabras.

Si ustedes como pareja - mi prima nos soltó y me miro sorprendida.

Lo siento, pero yo solo haré mi trabajo en la organización, yo - voltee a ver el anillo – no puedo recordar aquello - mire como tenía un gran brillo – por ende no existe tal pareja - ladee mi cabeza.

Eres mala - mi prima me lo recalco enojada – todavía sigues con esas malditas dudas - su mirada estaba llena de furia - todavía tienes el descaro de decirlo- me iba a soltar una cachetada, sin saber cómo algo tan ameno se había convertido en una discusión con aquella chica que era mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, que nunca habíamos tenido una pelea entre ambas, este parecía el momento, cerré los ojos fuertemente para recibir el golpee, de alguna manera sentí que me lo merecía tras ver a Takeru cabizbajo.

Detente – abrir los ojos al escuchar aquella voz tan seria, ver la mano de Takeru deteniendo el golpe ante ello, su mirada triste, por alguna razón me sentía tonta al no cuidar mis palabras, al ser tan directa.

¿Pero? - Jaky no termino de hablar ante la interrupción de Takeru.

No importa – aquella voz pesada ante las palabras sonaban tan pulsante – no hay problema – dio una sonrisa amable, llena de dolor y tristeza.

Está bien – mi prima no me dirigió la mirada.

Ante ello Takeru salió del cuarto, al igual que Johnny y Jaky con una mirada llena de resentimiento, no atendía el porque me miraban así, tras arreglar mis cosas.

La comida esta lista – mi prima hablo a la puerta sin ni siquiera abrirla.

Fui a la sala, en el comedor había variedad de comida, tan distinta a la habitual, tan distinta a la de mi país, unas bolitas curiosas y trozos de carne así como pan que olía delicioso.

¿Esto es? - pregunte extrañada.

Ya que estamos en Alemania, porque no comer algo típico de aquí – Takeru comenzó a servir los alimentos.

Sí que huele bien primo - Dijo con énfasis Jaky haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a Takeru para luego cambiar a una mirada entre triste y avergonzada.

Después de ello comimos en silencio, sin hablar ninguno de los dos, ni dirigirnos miradas ante ello, luego de comer, fui a la sala, hacia frio y traje una manta para ver la televisión, pero como era de esperarse no entendía nada, quería saber algo sombre unas amigas del pasado, seguro ellas también estarían muertas, ante ello mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir, me volví a quedar dormida, para regresar aquel lugar sin color, siendo solo un árbol de Sakura dándole vida al sueño.

¿Cómo estás? – llego detrás de mí Sougo.

Que te importa – conteste enojada, estaba cansada.

¿Qué paso ahora? – me miro preocupado.

No entiendo, todo lo que conocía ha muerto ¿no es suficiente? – le mire detenidamente.

Por ello era mejor que te quedaras en mi mundo - repuso el- así no sufrirías – llego a abrazarme.

Lo siento – me quite de su agarre – pero es mejor saber la verdad por más dolorosa que sea – voltee hacia otro lado triste – además - susurre levemente.

¿Qué? – me alcanzo a escuchar Sougo.

Me enoje c mi prima, la única que tenía ya que Johnny se la vive enojado conmigo - agache la mirada.

¿Por qué el problema? – pregunto curioso.

Es que dije algo que no debía - volteaba hacia el suelo.

¿Qué cosa? – me miro incrédulo.

Dije que Takeru no es nada mío enfrente de él y mi prima se enojó - cerré mi puño furiosa.

Tienes razón, ese maldito no es nada tuyo, porque enojarse tu prima ante ello, seguro - le interrumpí.

¿Seguro que? - le mire con esperanza.

Seguro uso su poder para lavarles el cerebro, él siempre es así – intento abrazarme ante ello.

Entonces me enfrentare a él – me aleje rápidamente, cuando al parpadeo ya estaba en aquella casa con la televisión encendida, salí a respirar aire puro, tan frio como mis palabras, tras vario caminar encontré a Jaky.

¿Qué haces aquí prima? – me miro sorprendida - ¿no deberías estar descansando todavía?- se acercó a mí.

Jaky - le abrace.

Será que vienes – se calló ante ello.

¿A qué? - le mire triste.

Bueno - suspiro lánguidamente – que más puede lastimarte – ladeo la cabeza - aquí en este país está enterrada una de tus amigas – agacho la mirada.

Entonces iré a visitarla - respondí con mi voz entre cortada.

Fui a comprar el ramo de rosas blancas para encontrarme a Takeru, si querer hacerle caso, ignorarle el llego a mi lado a acompañarme en silencio.

Por cierto - no le miraba a los ojos - ¿sabes dónde está enterrada mi amiga? – mi voz era seca.

Yo te guiare - respondió como si fuera una esperanza – pero espera – llego a una florería y compro algo.

Nos encaminamos al lugar deje las flores y di unas plegarias, intentando conectarme con ella, una de mis mejores amigas, Takeru hablaba con un tipo cuidador de ahí, alcanzando a escuchar lo que decían, viendo que ante ello haría lo mismo que en el panteón donde residían mis padres, aquello me tranquilizo, durante el camino a casa, sin dirigirnos palabras me preguntaba como una persona tan buena puede haber sido tan malo para borrar mi memoria y manipular a mis seres queridos así como matar a la gente sin piedad alguna, tal vez Sougo tenía razón y él era un perfecto actor.

Al llegar a casa cenamos todos, el silencio era lo único que estaba en la casa, aquella tensión que se sentía, una tristeza inmensa, al terminar después de dos horas, algo raro en mí, me fui a dormir, me acosté en aquel sillón, me sentía devastada y cansada al tener tantas emociones en mí, aquellas preguntas que me hacía a mí misma "¿si todo es actuación o es su verdadera identidad?" no comprendía nada, escuche abrirse la puerta, con mis ojos entreabierto vi como entro él y se acostó en la cama, después de ello me quede dormida y al amanecer estaba en aquella cama grande y el dormía en el sillón, pero las cosas en la casa estaban tensas, solamente reinaba el silencio.

Paso un mes con ello encontramos a la organización, debido a la información descubrimos su plan, era hacer gente capaz de estar en la guerra y no tener ni un sentimiento o conciencia para matar a otros, el no tener escrúpulo para ello, las drogas hacían bien su trabajo además de tener un químico que los hacia más rápidos y hábiles en la batalla, no sentían dolor, no sentían alegría, eran simples máquinas de matar, mucho de ellos adictos a dicha droga, como era nuestro trabajo, ante ellos comenzamos a matar, yo al parecer era igual.

No puedo más – me detuve al verme reflejado en ellos,

Recuerda Rosa, la única forma de liberar su alma, es matando su cuerpo corrompido por esa droga – explico Takeru, al ver la mirada de aquellos humanos sin vida propia, como zombies atacando haciendo subir su coeficiente psicópata y asesino con esa droga, tal vez tenía razón, estaban sufriendo.

Lamento del dragón- ante ello la espada se convirtió en un dragón que traía una lluvia ácida para matar a todo cuerpo, mientras Johnny utilizaba aquellas dos pistolas grandes, Jaky su bazuca y Takeru una espada igual a la mía.

De esa manera terminamos con todo aquel que uso la droga, para ir con el líder y matarlo, llegar a casa y bañarme, debido a estar manchada de sangre por todo mi cuerpo.


	15. Falsa fe

Con aquella batalla, muchas almas eran liberadas, con ella el eco de un gracias se escuchaba, al mirar las pequeñas luces, me reconfortaba a pesar de lo que había hecho, aquellos recuerdos me hacían sentir un poco mejor al secar mi cuerpo después de haberme limpiado la sangre, ya no me sentía tan mal después de aquello, tal vez no me había percatado, pero la batalla anterior en Estados Unidos había pasado algo similar, pero debido a mis inseguridades, debido a que deseaba ver a mis padres, había ignorado aquella parte, ahora tocaba seguir adelante con aquella tensión en casa.

A pesar lo acordado dormía yo en la cama y él en el sillón, siempre era así, escogía las cosas por mí en parte, no respetaba aquella decisión de dormir en el sofá.

¿No deseas salir? – hablo con aquella voz seria.

¿Yo? - le voltee a ver, después de todo este tiempo, al parecer el comenzó dirigirme la palabra, la batalla nos había agotado, pero en solo un día nos reponíamos.

Si, después de una batalla sería bueno - fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

Anda Rosa ve con el - dijo Jaky casi como una orden.

Está bien – suspire para ponerme un abrigo más grueso debido que afuera hacia más frio.

La caminata estaba llena de silencio, sin saber qué hacer, el frio era más fuerte cada vez, a pesar de que me gustaba, aquel frio era tal que calaban los huesos, la respiración continua se podía mirar entre cada exhalación de ambos.

¿Lo recuerdas? – me miro atento.

¿Qué? – conteste secamente.

Cuando la perdiste - dio un largo suspiro- a tu amiga – volteo hacia mi completamente – era un día nublado como hoy, en este lugar tan frio – le interrumpí.

¿Por eso su tumba esta como un invernadero? – le mire fijamente.

Si no estuviera así, las rosas no crecerían tan fácilmente – dio una sonrisa tranquila.

Gracias - seguí mi camino a su lado.

Sabes a pesar de que estabas consiente, también lloraste, pero seguiste adelante, ya que sabias que la vida de ella había sido feliz al lado de su marido - me miro - fue difícil verte en ese estado, como ahora - su mirada tenía un brillo de tristeza.

Lo siento - no sabía que responder.

Ahora tu mirada parece perdida - volteo hacia otro lado – por ello - me tomo de la mano - quiero mostrarte algo - me jalo para correr juntos.

Espera, no me - me calle al ver que no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía.

Listo - dijo contento después de mucho correr.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso no te das cuenta de lo que haces? –le grite.

Mira - voltee hacia donde apuntaba, estábamos en un medio bosque sin saber cómo rayos había llegado ahí, un hermoso lago congelado, donde se podría patinar sin dificultad, los pinos grandes hacían un acompañamiento magistral, Alemania tenía lugares hermosos.

Hermoso - dije al ver aquel lugar.

¿Nieve? – dijo él al ver como caía pequeños copos de nieve.

¿En qué mes estamos? –pregunte desconcertada.

En noviembre - respondió el con una sonrisa.

Es difícil saberlo cuando no sabes el idioma – dije al viento mientras estiraba mi mano para recibir aquellos copos de nieve.

Es normal, jamás pudiste aprenderlo - dio una cálida sonrisa.

Será mejor que vayamos a casa - dije en un suspiro, aquello parecía nostálgico, la nieve cayendo y hablando sobre las supuestas vivencias del pasado, aquello me hacía doler el corazón, así el silencio regreso hasta llegar a casa.

Ya conseguí los boletos - Johnny hablo contento - nos vamos a Italia – dijo regocijante lleno de malicia ante ello.

Nos subimos al avión, me toco sentarme a su lado, el silencio prosiguió ante ello, mientras miraba por la ventana aquella nubes que parecían ser tan cómodas, donde era un lugar justo para descansar por la eternidad, llegamos al vaticano, el escuchar un idioma más familiar, parecido al español me reconforto.

No puedes seguir así - me dijo mi prima alcanzándome - no seas malo con el - me regañaba ante ello.

¿Qué? – no entendía a su petición.

El silencio, aunque no lo creas es doloroso – me miro decidida.

Pero- no entendía nada, ante ello llego él.

¿No te gustaría visitar la ciudad? – volteo a verme con una pizca de oportunidad en sus ojos.

Está bien – voltee hacia mi prima que tenía una cara de pocos amigos ante el regaño.

Salimos a caminar, pero con ello no solo parecía un paseo común, por esa razón cambiamos nuestro hablar, por el japonés que me era fluido algo que había estudiado antes de ir al mismísimo Japón.

No solo es un paseo – sonrió ante ello – debemos investigar – me tomo de la mano.

¿Qué es a lo que venimos hacer aquí? – le mire confundida.

Últimamente desaparecen muchos niños, se sabe que parte del clero son los que están detrás de ello, pero no son todos – replico él.

Nosotros debemos descubrir las intenciones - le mire atenta.

Así es, solo debemos aparentar ser una pareja - su mirada se volvió ser melancólica.

Bueno – me encogí de brazos.

Al llegar como visitantes nos escabullimos poco a poco, hasta encontrar una puerta secreta, aquella supuesta cita, era solo trabajo y aquello me tranquilizaba, tras las puertas escuchamos algunas voces, poco entendía lo que decían, pero Takeru a diferencia mía sabia toda la situación, con ello nos fuimos del lugar y llegamos a casa, mi prima llegaba con un traje de monja y Johnny de sacerdote, había sido un día cansado, era momento de actuar y formar un plan.

Como siempre Jaky debes ponerte en un área estratégica, ¿ya viste el lugar? – Takeru miraba a mi prima.

Si, ya vi todo los lugares – suspiro- ya tengo mi lugar de partida - estaba decidida.

¿Contigo no hay problema Johnny? – Takeru lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Ninguno - respondió Johnny.

Espero no te dejes llevar por las emociones - la voz de Takeru era firme.

Así será – se notaba la mentira en los labios de mi amigo.

Bueno - volteo a mí.

¿Sí? – le mire antena a una orden.

Ven, vamos a planificar nuestra entrada – me dio la pauta a acercarme.

Como viste, estos dos lugares están con poca vigilancia, lo mejor es que te vista de monja, así hay menos sospechas, gracias al mapa hecho por Jaky, tú te moverás por estos lugares y yo por estos, al parecer su base está en el subterráneo, hay mucho que buscar, si tienes problemas - tomo mi mano – ponte eso, hazlo sonar y yo sabré tu ubicación, solo debes apretar este botón azul - parecía preocupado.

Me vestí de acuerdo a lo que me dijo Takeru, poco importaba, deseaba ver y sentir aquello, aquello que había olvidado, la alegría de liberar el alma, el liberar a las personas como había sucedido en Japón, a cambio solo tenía que estar con el sufrimiento de ser manchada por la sangre, entre por la parte trasera del vaticano, buscando en cada lugar, cargaba mi espada por debajo del novicio, así llevando la ropa negra de siempre, como ninjas de la noche, cazadores del mal andábamos a nuestro paso, aquella pulsera que me había dado estaba en mi brazo izquierdo, brillando tan pálidamente de un color plateado, con aquello podría ver mi ubicación y al apretar el botón azul daría pauta a actuar.

Me encaminaba más adentro del lugar, de repente unas manos por detrás de mí llegaron, un pañuelo haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, al despertar no tenía mi espada conmigo, estaba atada de pies y tobillos, un sacerdote tomo al niño más pequeño, al ver mi situación, toque aquel botón como pude, comencé a gritar para que soltara al niño, siendo que aquel niño forcejeaba ante el tacto de aquel asqueroso viejo, lo comenzó a desvestir, cuando un sonido lo distrajo, el romper de unas ventanas, un sacerdote brincaba desde lo alto, aquel cristo dibujado se había roto, y con ello una espada se hacía notar cortando la cabeza de aquel asqueroso viejo. El niño estaba integro, gracias a aquella persona que con su mirada oscura me penetraba intranquilo, haciéndome sentir torpe.

Espero todo este bien – me desato Takeru y tomo mi espada para dármela – pensé que tomaría más saber dónde los tenían escondidos – me miró fijamente – no pensé que atacaran a una monja, pero viéndote tal vez a esos asquerosos viejos - sonaba enojado.

Liberamos a todos de su encierro, al parecer no todos los niños estaban sanos y salvo como aquel pequeño, tenían tiempo viviendo en esas condiciones, teniendo problemas psicológicos debido al abuso que se trataba en ese lugar.

Ya son todos – dije al ver que casi todos habían salido.

Faltan muchos - dijo uno de los más grandes.

¿No sabes dónde están? – pregunte preocupada ante ello.

Nunca regresan dijo una niña con la mirada perdida, mientras Takeru y yo los guiábamos defendiéndolos de todo.

Llegaron unos sacerdotes con armas parecidas a la de Johnny, pero hábilmente lo matamos, aunque había una lluvia de sangre debido a ello, algunos niños tomaron las armas, la mayoría eran pequeños, pero los grandes tenían la mirada perdida, debido al abuso que habían sufrido, y que poco faltaba para que aquellos niños pequeños sufrieran, sus manos tomando aquellas armas sucias, tomando su propia vida, mis lágrimas al no poder detenerlos, al no poder borrar su pasado para que déjense de sufrir, me dolía en lo más profundo del alma "¿pero quién era yo para decidir borrar su memoria?" si por ello estaba en esta situación sufriendo de nuevo sin saber porque, sintiéndome traicionada debido al no tener mis recuerdos.

Aquellos niños murieron y con ello las personas que les hicieron daño. El sonido de una explosión llego, al dejar salir a todos los niños, Takeru fue al lugar, ya no había más enemigos, el jefe estaba muerto, Johnny lo había matado a golpes, debido a ello no teníamos información concreta, mientras Jaky y yo ayudábamos a los niños para luego unirse Johnny por órdenes de Takeru, el por su parte comenzó a buscar algunas pistas, encontrando unos papeles que hablaban sobre Rusia y la organización de H.R.M sin saber bien que conllevaba aquello.

La tristeza inundaban mis ojos al recordar como esos niños se quitaron la vida, todo por culpa de no ser ayudados a tiempo, con ello el vaticano tuvo una gran caída, la gente comenzó a dejar de creer en ellos, una revolución religiosa llegaba ante la gente, mientras Takeru puso un lugar para los niños y con gente del mismo pueblo para ayudarlos, así como un comunicador a cada uno si llegaba a pasar algo indebido y poder entrar en ello, después de eso nos dirigíamos a Rusia sin saber qué es lo que nos deparaba.


	16. Sentimientos congelados, frías almas

Deberías apagarlo – me dijo entre risas Takeru.

¿Apagar qué? – le mire extrañada.

Tu pulsera – apunto a mi mano izquierda – ves que esta el botón en color rosa – me miro gracioso – mira – mostro su pulsera – me está marcando en donde estas, solo debes presionar el botón y se apagara - me sonrió.

Ahora entiendo porque ese extraño holograma en tu brazo – le mire indiferente.

Si, sigue diciéndome donde estas - me sonrió.

El viaje término, habíamos llegado a la ciudad prometida, al país del hielo conocido como Rusia, de acuerdo a los papeles recopilados parecía que la organización estaba en Moscú, en la capital de Rusia.

Si Alemania se me hacía un lugar frio - dije tiritando ante el inmenso frio que se sentía mientras yo llevaba algo más ligero que los demás.

Te dije que te pusieras algo más pesado, aquí hace mucho frio - mi prima me regaño.

Toma – Takeru se quitaba aquella gran chamarra pesada de color azul – debes cuidarte más, es cierto que no podemos - suspiro – morir – dijo en un susurro- pero no por ello dejamos de sentir - me puso aquella chamarra tan pesada mientras miraba que el traía una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco típico en los hombres.

¿seguro? – le mire desconcertada y sonrojada, tanto por el frio como por el acto que estaba haciendo - se ve que lo necesitas más tu - le mire fijamente, algo en dentro de mi latía como aquella primera vez que lo vi, cuando pensaba salvar las cosas antes de enterarme de la mentira que estaba construyendo para mí – no puedo aceptarlo – me negué ante ello.

Mejor hay que hacerlo así - estaba sonrojado debido al frio - me das tu suéter y yo te doy el mío, además no soy friolento - afirmo seguro de sí mismo.

Pero mi suéter es de mujer, es color rosa - le mire extrañada.

No importa – estiro la mano esperando mi suéter.

Está bien- aquello era a mi conveniencia, le di mi suéter y el me dio su chamarra.

De esa manera el frio se me había quitado, pero mis mejillas seguían sonrojadas tanto por el gélido lugar que ponía de excusa a mis emociones que latían fuertemente en mi pecho debido a las acciones de aquel ser desconocido para mí, sabiendo que entre sueños se me había revelado la verdad, Sougo tenía mucha lógica en lo que me describía y por ello no podía bajar la guardia, debido a que mi verdadero esposo podría ser realmente Sougo que me estaba buscando pero debido a las circunstancias no llegábamos a congeniar.

Era difícil entender aquel idioma, al parecer siendo la única que no lo sabía, inclusive mi prima había madurado mucho, todavía recordaba como era de loca ante las circunstancias y ahora era decidida, con una mirada triste pero llena de fuerza, en cambio Johnny se notaba en su mirada el dolor y la desesperación, parecía que su corazón se consumía poco a poco, todos habían cambiado menos yo, inclusive todos sabían hablar varios idiomas y yo solo podía hablar japonés y español mi lengua natal.

Por esa razón me era difícil moverme en los diferentes países y buscar información como lo hacia los demás, el trabajo arduo hacia que yo me esforzara de alguna otra manera, siendo el entrenamiento el único fuerte que podía tener si entrenaba como era debido, así cuando todos salían de casa, yo iba a un bosque, trazando un mapa para no perderme, sin llevar la espada, solamente una Shinai para poder entrenar y fortalecerme.

¿Qué haces aquí? – aquella voz me saco de mi transe haciendo mi corazón latir fuertemente.

¿Takeru?- voltee a donde se dirigía la voz.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – se acercó a mí – es verdad que somos inmortales – tomo mis manos – pero sentimos dolor, podemos herirnos - me miro preocupado.

No es nada – retire mis manos algo nerviosa.

No es necesario que te esfuerces así, para eso es la espada – me miro detenidamente.

Lo es, si deseo tener más fuerza en las manos, si me la vuelven a quitar como aquella vez – agache la mirada – por lo menos poder defenderme con mis propias manos, para ser digna de aquella espada – baje la mirada.

Lo eres – levanto la voz – no es necesario que te atormentes en estos momentos – tomo mis manos rojas debido a los golpes que había dado en los arboles – te curare esto – me atrajo a él.

Me llevo a casa para luego traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios, me unto una crema especial comenzó a ponerme vendas en las manos, toco mis tobillos y fue por mas vendas, poniendo otro ungüento especial y vendar mis piernas.

Recuerda que la inmortalidad no significa que no te lastimes, aunque te regeneres rápidamente, no dejas de sentir dolor - su mirada era triste y preocupada.

Gracias – voltee hacia otro lado sonrojada – no es necesario – mi corazón latía fuertemente.

Claro que lo es - suspiro avergonzado dejando ver el humo que se provocaba por el frio a pesar de estar dentro de la casa – eres lo más importante para mí – su mirada tenía un brillo especial.

Creo que debería ir a prender la calefacción – suspire cansada.

Iré yo - se levantó dejándome en el sillón sola.

Aquellas acciones hacían dudar a mi corazón, pero ante ello en mi mente estaban las palabras de Sougo "Él te está engañando, se está aprovechando de la situación" aquello me entristecía, debido que antes de tener esta vida sin recuerdos, Sougo era mi antiguo amante, siendo separados por Takeru para ser solo un arma o por deseos absurdos de él, realmente deseaba escapar de este lugar, dejar de sentir este latir por sus acciones pensadas para poder controlarme en su totalidad, deseaba encontrarme con aquel que decía ser mi verdadera pareja antes del accidente.

A los dos meses encontramos a dicha organización, el H.R.M. estaba a lo lejos de la ciudad, sus bases se encontraban escondidas entre la nieve, la verdad solo quedaba oculta entre la pureza blanca, aquellos niños eran usados para un experimentos psicológicos a diferencia de Alemania, siendo que al romper sus emociones crearían monstruos asesinos, así como estudiaban al ser humano y sus capacidades mentales ante el aislamiento y hostilidad psicológica, algunos siendo encerrados durante días hasta que se mataban entre sí en la oscuridad por no dormir, otros por no comer y otros simplemente los ponían a luchar para hacer análisis psicosociales.

Fuimos al lugar como era lo planeado, luchamos contra todo exmilitar que se encontraba en el lugar, así como intentamos liberar a los niños, pero debido al tiempo , al tan solo unas semanas, habían perdido su humanidad, su voluntad y se habían entregado a la violencia instintiva del ser humano, siendo seres despiadados, siendo seres que debíamos matar debido al grado de peligro que representaba para el mundo.

Garras de la justicia – mi espada saco una mano gatuna gigante de color azul, aquella luz era un láser y destruía todo lo que tocara, me había aprendido mejor los códigos.

Mi corazón lloraba cada vez que mi cuerpo era manchado de la sangre de aquellos niños inocentes, pero al ver las pequeñas luces diciendo gracias por liberar su alma de aquella mente tan dañada y manipulada, fuimos contra los científicos, la batalla de 1 semana, hasta poder destruirlo todo como lo habíamos hecho en Estados Unidos, al parecer en eso eran muy parecidos los países que eran enemigos eternos, cansada caí en la nieve, tras a ver vencido, tras Takeru ,Jaky y Johnny ir por el jefe y matarlo, me quede dormida en ella, aquella pureza blanca, manchada de la sangre de inocentes prisioneros de una mente dañada, mis lágrimas apenas salían congelándose con el gélido viento del lugar.

Pronto nos veremos amor, espero poder volver a estar juntos - la voz de Sougo se escuchaba entre mis sueños.

Unas manos tocándome el rostro, regresando a la realidad, viendo aquellos ojos profundos y oscuros haciéndome sonrojar, algo era seguro este latir dentro de mi debía ser congelado, estos sentimientos lleno de mentiras debido a los actos de Takeru, no debían existir confundiéndome más ante mi objetivo, escapar de su lado, mis sentimientos serian congelados.


	17. Escapando entre la garras del dragón

Parecía que todo había acabado, la pelea había estado a su final, ya no se sabía más de alguna organización mafiosa intentando alterar la paz en este mundo, pero ante ello, descubría que tan hostiles éramos los seres humanos, el hecho de querer realizar un sueño sin importar lastimar a otros, aquello hacia que me sintiera mal conmigo misma debido a que yo también era un humano, a que mi cuerpo tenía el olor impregnado de la sangre después de haber matado, en la bañera dejaba mis preocupaciones y el terror que sentía por haber herido a otros, aunque la justificación era ayudar a los demás , liberarlos o inclusive fomentar la paz, era demasiado estúpido hacerlo de la peor manera, pero según a las palabras de Takeru "es necesario para un mundo mejor, ellos deben ser castigados" teníamos que hacerlo, era nuestro maestro, al menos eso decían mis dos únicos seres queridos en vida, las lágrimas no paraban tras mantenerme en la bañera, realmente no era algo que deseaba, no deseaba seguir en un trabajo así, recordaba todavía el tacto de la mano cálida de Takeru, mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, pero aquellas palabras frías juzgando a los humanos, viéndose por encima de ellos me dolían y sentía que no era lo correcto, los sentimientos por el debían terminar en este lugar, el no era una buena persona. Ya que una buena persona no mataría a otra ni estuviera en un trabajo tan desdichado, no pensaría de esa manera, no obligaría a otros seres humanos a ensuciarse las manos como yo y mis seres queridos lo hacían, era cierto lo que decía Sougo, Takeru no era una buena persona, por ende el debió ser la persona que borro mis recuerdos y con ello manipulo a mis seres queridos hacer esto, debido a que el momento en que no conocía nada de este nuevo mundo, sobre Takeru o Sougo, ellos sonreían ante la vida y jamás matarían a otro ser vivo.

Ya era tarde, tal vez no era la única que deseaba bañarse después de una ardua batalla, me levante y tome una toalla me cambie, el frio era grande, me fui rápido al cuarto y comencé a dormir, al despertar me percate que en mi mano no estaba aquel anillo, aquel anillo que había dicho Takeru haberme dado cuando nos casamos, pero que desmentía Sougo, pero tanto significaba para mí, busque por todo el cuarto sin respuesta alguna, solo quedaba un lugar y era el baño, fui hacia el lugar, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, ni el agua cayendo , ni murmullos, la puerta estaba abierta.

Voy a entrar – dije por si alguien estaba adentro, para encontrarme con Takeru enrollado en una toalla sentado esperando a que el agua calentase debido al frio excesivo que hacía en el lugar – lo siento – había quedado en shock al verlo así, él se acercó y me tomo de la mano cerrando la puerta.

¿Por qué siempre huyes de mí? - sonaba triste – si somos marido y mujer - me miro tímido- incluso – me enseño el anillo- seguro venias por esto ¿no es así? – me arrincono contra la puerta.

Suéltame - estaba sonrojada ante aquel tacto, ante la situación.

No te entiendo - me abrazo fuertemente.

Suéltame te he dicho - grite confundida - no es necesario que hagas esto, entiende yo - trague saliva.

Dilo, di que no sientes nada por mí, eso ya lo sé, pero no por ello dejare de luchar - me miro con decisión – yo te amo Rosa - su mirada parecía sincera.

No es cierto, tú no eres bueno, tú no eres mi esposo, tú me engañas – le quite el anillo y salí corriendo del lugar.

Aquello había sido inesperado, pero poco importo, en este país, entre la nieve, debía despabilarme, tome una chamarra y salí rápido de aquel lugar, mis mejillas sonrojadas por lo que había pasado, me coste en la nieve y con ello hundí mi cara, toda emoción por él , debía ser destruida, enterrada en esta nieve, eso es lo que haría, tras aquello mi comportamiento con él fue más fría de lo normal, las miradas furtivas que llegaba dar llenas de melancolía, tal vez solo era simple actuación Sougo me había advertido de ello.

¿Te gustaría ir a corea? - hablo mi prima ante la tensión.

Sería buena idea- hice una pausa – recuerdo que tenía una amiga que su sueño era ir a ese lugar – sonreí melancólicamente.

Y lo logro – comento Johnny- tuvo una buena familia – suspiro cansado.

Entonces deseo visitar tan siquiera su tumba – baje la cabeza.

Entonces vamos a Corea - afirmo Takeru.

Compramos los boletos, en el avión solo pensaba en lo ocurrido, como mi cuerpo se había manchado incontablemente y aun así podía seguir viviendo, mi mente estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, tenía que separarme de él, no tenía donde ir, pero si no lo hacía, tarde o temprano acabaría mal, tarde o temprano no podría suprimir lo que siento y esto daría pie a que el ganaría mi confianza y solo me utilice para su organización, solo quería cerrar los ojos, dormir entre las nubes, no pensar más hasta llegar a Corea.

¿Dónde está enterrada?- dije fríamente.

Yo te llevo - hablo Takeru.

Está bien – di un largo suspiro, por menos contacto que quisiera tener con él, él siempre estaba ahí.

Fuimos a comprar las rosas y algunas semillas, ya era lo habitual para cada tumba, después nos encaminamos en silencio, mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, su mirada clavada en mi como si deseara decirme algo pero a la vez el mismo se lo impedía por temor a mi reacción, llegamos a lugar, puse las rosas en una jarrón, Takeru fue a hablar con algunas personas y plantamos las rosas blanca, todo estaba listo, unas cuantas plegarias , al irnos, nos cruzamos con unos dos jóvenes ya de unos 20 años o más.

Disculpe – me tomo una de la mano al verme desconcertado me soltó, Takeru me tomo del hombro.

¿Qué sucede? – les miro con fiereza.

Es que – se agacho - lo siento fue puro reflejo mío, se parecía a una amiga de a mi abuela – volteo a verme.

¿Tu abuela? – dije en un susurro.

Si – dijo el otro muchacho – a esta foto - saco aquella fotografía donde sonreíamos las dos, donde tenía el cabello corto.

¿Son nietos de Michell? – les mire sorprendida.

Así es, por ello podemos hablar español – afirmo el más alto.

Pensábamos que usted era esa persona - me miro confundido – pero es imposible, esto es tan extraño - ladeo la cabeza, no sabía que responder.

Mi esposa es nieta de esa muchacha - Takeru salió a mi defensa al ver lo nerviosa que estaba – inclusive tiene el mismo nombre – tenía una facilidad para mentir, algo que me hacía desconfiar más a mí.

¿Ella fue feliz? – pregunte ante la situación.

Lo fue y mucho- afirmo el más pequeño.

Siempre nos contaba de su bisabuela, por eso nos sorprendió mucho el parecido, pero vemos que al igual que nosotros es la nieta – sonrió complacido.

A pesar que tuvo una gran familia, muchos hijos y vivió feliz con mi abuelo, ella anhelaba en su último suspiro ver a su mejor amiga, cuando cumplió los 55 años se dejaron de ver, decía que aquella joven parecía no envejecer y tras ello ya no pudo volverla a ver, también se había casado, veo que usted es parte de ese producto – dijo el pequeño.

Me alegra escuchar eso - mis lágrimas querían salir tras la felicidad de saber que ella estuvo bien, que vivió una vida pacifica - entonces nosotros nos retiramos - me despedí.

Gracias por las flores – gritaron ambos, tenían aquel carácter parecido al de su abuela.

¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto desconcertado.

Lo estoy - respondí secamente.

Después de esos días solo me dedique a estar a mi cuarto, por más que rogara Jaky a que saliera, no deseaba ver a aquella persona que podía mentir con facilidad aunque con ello me había salvado, deseaba seguir adelante, y con ello dormía cada vez, mas así llegando un mensaje en aquel mundo donde entraba Sougo.

Cariño te espero en la muralla china, la entrada del dragón andante, espero verte pronto, estaré esperándote – bajo aquella voz dulce y varonil, estaba decidida, era la única forma de escapar de aquel chico misterioso para mí.

Deseo ir a china - comente entre la comida.

¿Segura? – comento Johnny extrañado.

Segura, vi en televisión e internet que la muralla china es grandiosa, me gustaría ir a visitarla - sonreí forzadamente.

Es extraño en ti Rosa, que rápido cambias de parecer - se encogió de brazos Jaky.

Si es lo que deseas, iremos – respondió Takeru con un brillo singular de esperanza en sus ojos, algo que no podía saber si era verdad o mentira.

Tras aquello viajamos a china, en cuanto llegamos deseaba ir a la muralla china, esperaba que aquellos sueños fueran verdad, fingiendo alegría y anhelo, con ello llegaría a separe y junto con Sougo idearíamos un plan para salvar a mis dos seres queridos y luchar por ello, al llegar a la muralla china, entramos al camino, pero ante ello fui al lugar que me decían entre sueños, rápidamente me adentre, dejando a los demás atrás, hay estaba un joven, sentado, su cabello plateado casi blanco volaba con el viento, una sonrisa angelical y sus ojos color miel como si fuera la luz que me salvaría de este paradigma, era Makishima Sougo. El joven de mis sueños.

Te he estado esperando cariño - llego hacia mi abrazándome- tanto tiempo amor mío - era cálido, tan cálido como en los sueños, inclusive más ante la realidad.

Espera, antes de irnos debemos ir por Jaky y Johnny - le mire atenta.

A como están las condiciones será difícil, debemos idear un plan, por ahora solo poder salvarte a ti – sus palabras me traspasaban el corazón.

Pero - fui interrumpida por un beso furtivo de él.

Primero debo ver como quitar la manipulación mental en ellos y así salvarlos – me miró fijamente – es necesario investigar, por ahora solo puedo llevarte a ti – me abrazo fuertemente – prometo salvar a tus amigos -me dijo al oído.

Está bien - me aferre a él, con ello unos pasos se hacían llegar, estando a la orilla de la muralla, los ojos oscuros de Takeru miraba con temor, mientras Sougo abrazado de mí se aventaba al vacío para escapar del dominio de Takeru.


	18. ¿Una realidad de ensueño?

Aquel sentir, como si todo terminara, el viento golpeaba mi cara, sentía como si volara, a pesar de estar cayendo, en sus brazos no sentí algún miedo, cerré mis ojos pensando que era otro sueño, era algo normal, siempre lo miraba entre sueños, que no me decía que ahora estaba soñando que era producto de mi imaginación el que Sougo viniera por mí, quizás era real, quizás no, ya no sabía que es lo que realmente era la verdad o la fantasía.

Estaba cansada, me deje llevar y con ello ante el sueño, ante la adrenalina, dormí ante ello, el sueño me venció y sin más remedio me deje llevar por el cansancio debido al trabajo anterior.

¿Te encuentras bien? – aquellos ojos color ámbar estaba cerca de mi rostro.

Si, si lo estoy – dije nerviosamente.

Por fin estamos juntos - me sonrió amablemente – tanto tiempo buscándote - tomo mis manos.

¿Sougo? – le mire avergonzada.

Dime – me miro atento.

Debemos idear una manera de salvarlos - la seguridad en mi voz era firme.

¿Salvarlos? – parecía no comprender.

A Jaky y Johnny – le mire extrañada alejando mis manos de él.

Ah - me miro sonriente- claro primero debo investigar como quitarlos de aquel embrujo, de aquel lavado mental - se rasco la nuca.

¿Se te había olvidado? – mi cambio de humor fue tan drástico que a él le sorprendió.

No es eso, solo que la emoción de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado me hace olvidarme del mundo entero, sé que te lo prometí y te lo voy a cumplir – se acercó más a mí- solo permíteme disfrutar de este momento, nuestro encuentro físico – tomo mi cabello- por fin fuera de los sueños, de mi territorio – me abrazo fuertemente.

Sougo - correspondí al abrazo, no comprendía nada, pero sus palabras eran tan tangible, creíble en el momento que había despertado aquel día en la casa de un desconocido sin saber más de mi vida.

Era cierto el tiempo vivido con aquel chico misterioso de cabello oscuro, hacia nacer sentimiento extraños en mi ser, tan contradictorios a la vez, a veces deseaba formar una nueva vida con el pero el ver como hacia su trabajo, el cómo miraba a la humanidad, como "castigaba" como si tuviera ese derecho, esa autoridad que él llama justicia, pero le ver como ayudaba a otros, como les trataba he intentaba salvarles hacia que mi corazón latiera fuertemente por él, pero algo era claro, aquellos sentimientos no debían nacer dentro de mí ya que antes a él existía otra persona buscándome y por ende esa persona merecía mi cariño y respeto tras no haber dañado a ningún otro ser.

¿Qué tanto piensas amor? – su voz dulce resonaba en mis oídos.

En nada – le sonreí.

Aunque mi campo sea los sueños y anhelos, eso no significa que sabré que estés pensando, si algo quieres, solo dímelo - tomo mi mejilla amablemente.

Ya lo sabes perfectamente bien - le mire decidida – salvar a mis amigos - mis ojos brillaban con intensa sinceridad.

Y lo tendrás cariño, solo déjame ver como quitar su hechizo - me sonrió enternecidamente – siéntete como en tu casa - me dijo tan cómodamente – ya que este es tu hogar - sonrió ante aquello.

El salió del cuarto , en ello me di el tiempo para revisar el cuarto donde me encontraba, me pare de aquella cama blanca de seda, el cuarto era de mármol, el piso, las paredes, todo estaba bajo ese color inmaculado, el color blanco, los detalles en las paredes eran hermosos, simples pétalos de flores entre otras figuras elegantes, aquel lugar daba un aura de tranquilidad y descanso, me acerque a un pequeño cuadro en el cuarto, hay estaba yo, había sido pintada en un campo de flores color rosa y con ello llevaba una corona de flores blancas con un vestido blanco, si en el momento llegaba a tener dudas de que Sougo mentía, aquella pintura era una razón para creerle, ya que nadie posaría para un desconocido.

Te vez realmente hermosa - apareció detrás de mí.

¿Sougo? – voltee hacia el - ¿no te habías ido? – le mire confundida.

Regrese a verte - sonrió ante mí.

Seguro que esto no es un sueño - susurre por lo bajo.

No lo es – me abrazo por la espalda.

¿Cómo saberlo? – le mire confundida.

¿Realmente deseas saberlo? - me miro divertido.

Si – conteste titubeante, su mano se posó tras mi nuca y con ello un beso furtivo invadía mis labios, al terminar nos quedamos viendo el cuadro, realmente era hermoso - ¿Lo pintaste tu verdad? – quería confirmar aquellas sospechas de mi mente.

Así es, tengo varias pinturas sobre ti, antes de que - sello sus labios antes de decir una imprudencia.

Realmente pintas hermoso - di una sonrisa amable, haber cuando te pinto y a ti - reí ante ello.

No lo sé, nunca he visto tus dotes en la pintura – ladeo la cabeza.

Supongo que debo ser un desastre - afirme divertida.

Luego veremos eso – sonrió – ¡si deseas puedo enseñarte! – afirmo alegremente.

Será un honor – sonreí a tan ocurrente manera de ser.

Era un chico alegre, a pesar de siempre haberme mostrado una mirada triste en aquello sueños, ahora que estábamos juntos se mostraba positivo y feliz, tal vez mi presencia le hacía poner así y era algo que me alegraba, pero dentro de mi algo lloraba, la ausencia de mis seres queridos, inclusive los que estaban vivos, realmente deseaba estar con ellos, realmente deseaba regresar el tiempo e ir con mis padres, hablar con mis amigas, ser feliz de alguna manera, pero ahora esto era incierto, el hecho de que estuviera con la verdadera persona que me había dado este anillo, de aquella manera que lo suponía, esperaba poder remover el pasado y seguir adelante.

Salí del cuarto , deseaba ver aquella mansión, era tan grande que podías perderte y al igual que el cuarto una decoración más al estilo grecorromano, realmente no sabía en donde estábamos y poco importaba, las paredes el suelo blanco, las figuras en cada parte de la pared y las incontable pinturas sobre la luna, alguna flores y otras sobre mí, aquella persona Sougo tenía un gran talento para ello, realmente cada pincelazo que se dejaba ver en las pinturas, daba una sensación de calidez, de sentimientos entre un agradable vista, algunos fríos y gélidos que podían causar escalofríos otros cálidos que hacían latir tu corazón y llegar la paz a mí.

Aquella casa era tan grande que podía perderme en aquel lugar, no podía encontrar la salida, un susto llego de nuevo a mí, Sougo estaba detrás de mí, observando como miraba cada cuadro, los pasillos estaban llenos de ello.

Realmente eres un genio - mencione al verlo.

Más bien es tanto tiempo que he podido practicar – rio ante ello – los dioses podemos tener mucho tiempo libre cuando no somos tan necesarios como otros – agacho la mirada.

Sea o no por el tiempo, una persona no puede llegar a pintar de gran eminencia como usted - hable seriamente.

¿Usted? - me miro confundido - cariño – tomo mis manos – recuerda no somos dos extraños bajo el mismo techo, yo soy tu esposo - me abrazo de nuevo.

Mis mejillas se colorearon y tras aquello venia el recuerdo del café desperdiciado, cuando aquel chico de cabello oscuro me había dicho lo mismo, me había sorprendido, ahora habían pasado tantas cosas, había descubierto tantas cosas que aquella propuesta de reavivar algo que nunca existió, algo que solamente él quería que yo creyera fuera solo una ilusión fúnebre, no comprendía mi forma de ser y el recordar aquello me causa gracia "Que rayos hago pensando en aquel momento" me dije mentalmente, agradecía que Sougo no podía leer mis pensamientos, pues temía el lastimar a la verdadera persona que había amado, era momento de seguir por el buen camino.

Junto con el comencé andar por la casa, algo parecido a un tour, el hecho era que realmente era grande aquella casa, vi con mayor detalle cada parte desconocida, cada cuarto, cada lugar, realmente ese lugar era majestuoso, luego cuando por fin encontré la salida, se llegaba a ver a lo lejos un bosque de pinos mientras se miraba que aquella casa estaba en un altura considerable, luego me llevo hacia un lugar, un invernadero, había todo tipo de flores entre ellas rosas blancas las que más me caracterizaban al momento de darlo como regalo a mis difuntos.

Es hermoso ¿verdad? – me miro contento ante ello.

Claro - le sonreí mirando la luna.

¿Te gusta? – me miro anonadado.

Sí, es mi astro favorito - conteste con una sonrisa.

Sabías que mi padre es el dueño de ese astro, es el dios de la luna – me miro atento – por ende me toca velar en la noche, los sueños, los deseos, ese es mi poder, mi territorio – nos quedamos los dos admirando tan hermoso astro hasta el cansancio, el silencio podía llegar a ser incomodo, pero al momento podía ser placentero, él se fue por un momento, me senté en una de las sillas junto a la mesita que tenia de jardín, trayendo dos tazas de té y un jarrón, los dos comenzamos a beberlo, porque a pesar de ser un lugar hermoso, aquel lugar hacia frio, tras el paso del tiempo, platicando cosas del pasado, de lo que el tanto sabia y la información que se manejaba con aquel chico de cabello oscuro, el sueño me llegaba de nuevo, el me acompaño al cuarto, cerraba los ojos poco a poco, deseando que el despertar viera que esto era real, ya que algo así solo podía ser un sueño más.


	19. Blanca jaula

Al despertar, aquel sueño parecía ser real, estaba en aquella casa con acabados hermosos, realmente era un lugar hermoso, como pude llegue a la sala, el único camino que pude aprenderme a tan inmensa casa, llegue ante aquellos sillones contemporáneos al estilo europeo, al parecer Sougo no le gustaba mucho su propia cultura, las luces de la casa seguían excedías, aquellos candelabros de acabado perfecto, haciendo juego con la decoración hacia una estadía perfecta.

Por fin despiertas cariño - hay estaba Sougo con una bandeja de pan y dos tazas de té - ¿Deseas desayunar algo? O ¿Esto está bien? - me miro confundido.

Así está bien – le sonreí amablemente, tome asiento frente a él, tome un pedazo de pan y lo hundí en aquel té.

Somos tal para cual - dijo el haciendo lo mismo.

¿Por qué lo dices? – le mire extrañada.

Comemos de la misma manera - sonrió amable.

Muchas personas lo comen así - me sonroje ante su comentario.

Tal vez tienes razón, pero seguro te gustan muchas cosas que al igual que a mí, o – hizo una pausa - ¿Habrán cambiando tus gustos de acuerdo a la pérdida de memoria? – me miro confuso.

No lo creo – le mire atentamente - solo olvide cuando te conocí a ti o a - llego el silencio ante mi imprudencia.

Comprendo – su rostro se tornó tenso ante ello.

Lo siento - agache mi cabeza.

No te preocupes, olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente – curvo una sonrisa extraña ante mí.

Tienes razón - asentí con la cabeza.

¿Te gusta leer? - llego la pregunta ante mí.

Claro, cualquier género es bueno - sonreí ante ello, se acercó a mí, tomo un libro del estante y me lo puso frente a mí.

Aunque sea uno de estos - mostro un libro de marqués de Sade.

Esto - no sabía cómo contestar, era cierto que llegaba a leer libros de ese estilo, pero el admitirlo era algo vergonzoso.

Supongo que todo ser humano puede llegar a tener un deseo similar a lo de este libro – afirmo el – inclusive los dioses – comenzó a oler mi cabello.

¿Sougo? - me quede confundida ante su acto.

Lo siento, me deje llevar por los deseos de mi corazón y cuerpo - estaba sonrojado.

No hay problema – me levante para ir al invernadero, salí sin previo pero algo extraño estaba pasando, la luna llena seguía en todo su esplendor, las pequeñas estrellas seguían en su lugar, aquello me sorprendió.

¿Qué sucede? - me miro extrañado.

Debe ser un sueño - dije al viento, puesto sentía que había dormido lo bastante bien para que ya amaneciera.

¿Por qué? – me miro gracioso.

Sigue siendo de noche, esto no es – fui interrumpida.

Claro que lo es – me tomo del hombro - está en la ciudad de la noche eterna – con una mano señalo el cielo - el lugar perfecto para mí, Transilvania - sonrió – aquí el día es demasiado corto – sonrió amable - no es hermosos – volteo a verme – siempre veremos esos hermosos astros , no es un sueño, por fin estamos juntos – me abrazo fuertemente.

Pensé que seguía soñando, no sé qué está pasando – aquello podía volverme loca en cualquier momento- todo está bien, no es un sueño pronto de lo demostrare, su voz sonaba dulce y tranquilizadora.

Aquello me tranquilizaba un poco por lo menos sentía que no viva un sueño y seguramente estaba dormida, pero ahora uno de los problemas era "¿Cómo salvara mis únicos dos seres queridos?" además quedaban muchas incógnitas en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, debía haber una respuesta a todo, y debía hallarla, hablarlo en su momento, debía poner muchas cosas en mi mente en orden, aquello era difícil, y el hecho de estar desorientada era una debilidad muy grande de parte mí, volvimos dentro de casa, sabiendo que estaba en una era adelantada, me di cuenta que los robots sirvienta hacían todo el aseo de casa, inclusive preparaban él te y la comida a diferencia de Takeru que llegaba a cocinar para todos, en aquella mansión solamente estábamos Sougo y yo , pero de igual forma llegaba hacer uso de la tecnología algo que en cierta parte no era molesto pero temía que las cosas pudieran salir mal.

Pasaron 3 meses en aquella gran casa, debes en cuando el sol se dejaba ver alumbrando el lugar, dando un aspecto de cuento de hadas, era aburrido algunas veces, no podía salir debido a que Sougo decía que si salía Takeru me podría volver a secuestrar y eso no queríamos ninguno de los dos, siempre estaba en aquel inmaculado lugar, si no estaba en la gran biblioteca a veces sola cuando el salía de compras u otras cosas para el sustento de la casa, otras acompañada en silencio cada uno leyendo, teníamos ese mismo gusto por la lectura, por las cosas dulces, quizás él y yo si éramos el uno para el otro después de todo, con el tiempo pude sepultar aquellos sentimientos por Takeru, el no verlo y el recordar las cosas malas, sobre todo las palabras de Sougo "El solo deseaba utilizarte para su organización, se escuda en querer ayudar a la humanidad pero el mismo los mata, él es una vil calaña" o "debes tener cuidado de él es una persona peligrosa" y en cierta parte parecía tener razón, tras ir a aquella casa había un cuarto, el único que no podía abrir, siempre estaba cerrado, un lugar donde no podía entrar.

¿Qué haces? - me miro algo enojado.

Nada, solo quería saber si podía – fui interrumpida.

Ese lugar es prohibido cariño – tomo mi muñeca y me abrazo.

Lo siento – aquella mirada me había dado miedo. Después de aquello no volví a tocar el tema ni presentarme frente a esa puerta.

Sabes cariño – me vio con aquellos ojos color ámbar, con un brillo singular – hace mucho tiempo que - entrelazo sus manos con la mía – no consumamos nuestro amor – se acercó a mí.

Esto Sougo - estaba nerviosa.

Será que realmente sigues anonadada por aquel - sello sus labios.

Lo entiendo – en parte tenía razón, llevamos tiempo sin vernos, marido y esposa, ambos estábamos casados y el hecho de no hacer lo que una pareja normal hace, todo estaría totalmente mal, de alguna manera él quería comprobar que seguíamos siendo una pareja.

Me tomo cálidamente entre sus manos, yo solo estaba quieta sin saber qué hacer, sonrojado los dos, al quitarnos la ropa para estar en un juego de besos y acaricias, pero algo extraño pasaba en mí, cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo pensaba en aquellos ojos oscuros, al abrirlos estaban los ojos ámbar de Sougo, cuando la danza del vaivén de los amantes comenzó de nuevo , mis pensamiento se debatían si esto estaba bien, por qué recordaba los ojos oscuros de aquel que era mi enemigo, no comprendía nada, tras un grito mío al llegar la clímax, el siguió unos minutos después para terminar.

Te amo - menciono en un gruñido extasiado.

Yo también – dudaba de aquella respuesta, dormí entre sus brazos, estaba cansada por mis pensamientos de duda y culpa al no estar completamente concentrada en Sougo.


End file.
